Gretna Green
by mars992
Summary: Bella y Edward se encuentran en este pueblo, cuando tres hombres intentan abusar de esta. Sin poder evitarlo, Edward se encarga de la seguridad de esta y ambos hacen un trato: Se ayudarán mutuamente a encontrar a sus respectivos hermanos. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: GRETNA GREEN

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTADORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO

CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804

PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

**¡NUEVA HISTORIA!**

**Chicas ****aca está el link de El Monje: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/6756203/1/ para que lo lean.**

Capítulo 1

Gretna Green, Escocia, 1804

Bella Swan había perseguido a su hermano la mitad del camino a través de una nación.

Había montado a caballo como el mismo diablo a través de Lancashire, descubriendo al desmontar que poseía músculos que aún no sabía que existían - y que cada uno de ellos estaba dolorido. Se había comprimido en un atestado coche alquilado en Cumbria y había tratado de no respirar cuando comprendió que sus compañeros de viaje al parecer no compartían su inclinación por el baño.

Había aguantado los golpes y sacudidas de un carro de madera tirado por una mula, realizando así las últimas cinco millas de suelo inglés antes de que fuera dejada caer sin ceremonias en la frontera escocesa por un agricultor que le advirtió que entraba en el país del propio diablo.

Todo para terminar en Gretna Green, mojada y cansada, con poco más que el abrigo sobre la espalda y dos monedas en el bolsillo. Porque, en Lancashire, había sido lanzada de su caballo cuando éste pisó una piedra, y luego, la maldita cosa tan bien entrenada por su errante hermano, había virado y vuelto a casa.

En el coche de Cumbria, alguien había tenido la temeridad de robar su retículo, dejándola con sólo las monedas que se habían dispersado, adaptándose a los recovecos más profundos de su bolsillo.

Y en el último tramo del viaje, mientras montaba el carro del agricultor, que con sus astillas le había lastimado, y probablemente —por como corría su suerte— contagiado alguna clase de enfermedad, había comenzado a llover.

Bella Swan definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. Y cuando encontrara a su hermano, iba a matarlo.

Tenía que ser la clase más cruel de ironía, pero ni ladrones, tormentas o caballos desbocados habían logrado privarla de la hoja de papel que había forzado su viaje a Escocia. La misiva escasamente redactada por Jasper apenas merecía una releída, pero Bella estaba tan furiosa con él que no podía parar de meter, por centésima vez, la mano en su bolsillo y sacar la arrugada y, a toda prisa garabateada nota.

Había sido doblado y redoblado de nuevo, y probablemente se estaba mojando mientras ella se acurrucaba bajo la proyección de un edificio, pero el mensaje era todavía claro. Jasper se fugaba para casarse.

—Maldito idiota —refunfuñó Bella bajo su aliento. —Y con quien demonios se va a casar, me gustaría saber. ¿No podía haber tenido la amabilidad de decirme eso?

En el mejor de los casos Bella podía adivinar, había tres candidatas probables, y ella no esperaba con impaciencia dar la bienvenida a ninguna de ellas en la familia Swan. Jessica Stanley era una esnob horrible, Angela Weber no tenía sentido del humor, y Victoria Fitch era tan muda como un poste. Bella había una vez oído a Victoria recitar el alfabeto y excluir la J y la Q.

Todo lo que podía esperar era que no fuese muy tarde. Jasper Swan no se casaría, no si su hermana mayor tenía voz en el asunto.

Edward Cullen era un hombre fuerte, poderoso, con una reputación como para ser hermoso como el pecado, y con una risa endemoniadamente encantadora que desdecía un temperamento feroz de vez en cuando. Cuando cabalgaba en su semental por una nueva ciudad, tendía a despertar el miedo entre los hombres, rápidos latidos en los corazones de las mujeres, y ojos abiertos de fascinación entre los niños, quienes siempre parecían notar que tanto el hombre como la bestia compartían el mismo pelo cobrizo y los penetrantes ojos verdes.

Su llegada a Gretna Green, sin embargo, no causó comentario en absoluto, porque todos aquellos con un poco de sentido común —y a Edward le gustaba pensar que la virtud que compartían todos los escoceses era el sentido común— estaban dentro aquella noche, arropados y calentitos, y, más lo importante, fuera de la lluvia que azotaba.

Pero no Edward. No, Edward estaba, gracias a su exasperante hermana menor, quien él comenzaba a pensar podría ser el único escocés desde el comienzo de los tiempos en no tener sentido común, parado en la fuerte lluvia, congelado y temblando, y estableciendo lo que tenía que ser un nuevo record nacional para el mayor empleo de las palabras "maldición", "maldita" y "mierda" en una sola tarde.

Había esperado llegar más lejos que la frontera esta tarde, pero la lluvia lo hacía más lento, y aún con guantes, sus dedos estaban demasiado fríos para agarrar correctamente las riendas. Además, no era justo para Orfeo; era un buen caballo y no merecía este tipo de abuso. Esta era otra trasgresión por la cual Alice tendría que asumir la culpa, pensó con gravedad Edward. No se preocupaba de que su hermana sólo tuviera dieciocho años. Cuando él encontrara a la muchacha, iba a matarla.

Se conformó con el hecho de saber que si él había tenido que reducir la velocidad por el tiempo, entonces Alice habría sido forzada a parar completamente. Ella viajaba en carruaje -su carruaje- , que había tenido la temeridad de "tomar prestado"- y seguramente sería incapaz de moverse hacia el sur con los caminos llenos de barro y atascados.

Y si había algo de suerte flotando en el aire húmedo, Alice aún podría estar varada en Gretna Green. Como una posibilidad, era bastante remota, pero mientras él estuviera obligado a detenerse, parecía tonto no buscarla. Soltó un suspiro cansado y limpió su cara mojada con el reverso de la manga. Esto no sirvió, desde luego; su abrigo estaba ya completamente empapado.

Con el ruidoso suspiro de su dueño, Orfeo instintivamente realizó un alto, a la espera de la siguiente orden. El problema era, que Edward no tenía ni idea que hacer después. Supuso que podría comenzar buscando por las posadas, aunque a decir verdad, no era un pensamiento muy agradable el de examinar todos los cuartos de cada posada en la ciudad. No quería ni pensar cuantos posaderos iba tener que sobornar.

Pero lo primero era lo primero, y él también podría instalarse antes de comenzar su búsqueda. Una rápida exploración calle arriba le dijo que The Canny Man poseía los mejores establos, Edward estimuló a Orfeo en la dirección de la pequeña posada. Pero antes de que Orfeo hubiera logrado mover aún tres de sus cuatro pies, un grito ruidoso perforó el aire.

Un grito femenino.

El corazón de Edward dejó de latir. ¿Alice? Si alguien hubiera tocado tanto como el dobladillo de su vestido...

Galopó calle abajo y luego alrededor de la distante esquina, justo a tiempo para ver a tres hombres intentando arrastrar a una dama dentro de un edificio oscuro. Ella luchaba vigorosamente, y por la cantidad de lodo sobre su vestido, se dio cuenta de que la habían arrastrado una distancia razonable.

—¡Suélteme, cretino! —gritó, dándole un codazo a uno de ellos en el cuello.

No era Alice, eso seguro. Alice nunca sabría bastante como para pegarle al segundo hombre en la ingle con la rodilla.

Edward saltó hacia abajo y se lanzó a la ayuda de la dama, llegando justo a tiempo para agarrar al tercer bandido por el cuello, alejándolo de su intencionada víctima, y zarandeándolo de cabeza en la calle.

—¡Déjeme en paz, cabrón! —gruñó uno de los hombres. —La encontramos primero.

—Que desafortunado. —dijo Edward con calma, golpeando su puño en la cara del hombre. Miró fijamente a los dos hombres restantes, uno de los cuales todavía estaba despatarrado en la calle. El otro, que había permanecido doblado sobre la tierra asiendo sus partes inferiores después de que la dama le diera un rodillazo, miró a Edward como si quisiera decir algo. Pero antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido, Edward plantó su bota en un área bastante dolorosa y miró abajo.

—Hay algo que usted debería saber de mí, —dijo, su voz extrañamente suave. —No me gusta ver mujeres heridas. Cuando eso pasa, o incluso cuando pienso que podría pasar, yo... —él dejó de hablar durante un momento y ladeó despacio su cabeza a un lado, fingiendo buscar las palabras exactas. —me vuelvo un poquito loco.

El hombre despatarrado sobre los adoquines encontró sus pies con una notable velocidad y se escapó en la noche. Su compañero miró como si él de verdad ambicionara seguirlo, pero la bota de Edward lo tenía firmemente clavado a la tierra.

Edward acarició su barbilla.

—Pienso que nos entendemos. —El hombre cabeceó desesperadamente.

—Bien. Estoy seguro que no tengo que decirle que pasará si alguna vez nuestros caminos se cruzan.

Otra cabezada afligida.

Edward movió su pie y el hombre se escapó, chillando todo el camino.

Con la amenaza finalmente eliminada —el tercer bandido, después de todo, estaba todavía inconsciente— Edward finalmente desplazó su atención a la joven dama que él posiblemente había salvado de un destino peor que la muerte. Ella todavía estaba sentaba sobre los adoquines, mirándole como si fuese un fantasma. Su cabello estaba mojado y pegado a su cara, pero aún en la tenue luz que brillaba de los edificios cercanos, él podía decir que era de algún matiz de castaño. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y completamente enormes e imperturbables. Y sus labios —que estaban azules y temblando por el frío, realmente no deberían haber estado tan atractivos, pero Edward se encontró moviéndose instintivamente hacia ella, y tenía la extraña idea de que si él la besaba...

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Idiota, —refunfuñó. Estaba en ese lugar para encontrar a Alice, no para perder el tiempo con una inoportuna mujer inglesa. Y hablando de... ¿qué diablos hacía ella aquí, de todos modos, sola en una calle oscura?

Clavó su más severa mirada en ella.

—¿Qué diablos hace usted aquí? —demandó y luego añadió moderadamente —¿Sola en una calle oscura?

Los ojos de ella, a pesar de que él pensaba no podrían dilatarse más, así lo hicieron, y comenzó a alejarse, su trasero rozando el suelo mientras usaba las palmas de sus manos para sostenerse.

Edward pensó que ella se parecía un poco a un mono que él había visto en una colección de fieras.

—No me diga que tiene miedo de mí —dijo con incredulidad.

Sus temblorosos labios trataron de formar algo parecido a una sonrisa, aunque Edward tuvo la impresión de que ella trataba de apaciguarlo.

—No, en absoluto, —dijo trémula, su acento confirmaba su temprana suposición de que ella era inglesa. —Es solamente que yo... bueno, usted debe entender —se paró tan de repente que su pie se enganchó en el dobladillo de su vestido, y casi se cayó. —Realmente tengo que estar en otro sitio—soltó.

Y luego, con un cauteloso vistazo en su dirección, comenzó a alejarse, moviéndose de costado de modo que pudiera mantener un ojo sobre él y otro sobre dondequiera que pensase que se dirigía.

—Por el amor de... —Se detuvo antes de blasfemar delante de esta muchacha, que ya le miraba como si tratase de decidir si era más parecido al Diablo o Atila el Huno.

—No soy el bandido en esta pieza —dijo mordazmente.

Bella agarró los pliegues de su falda y masticó nerviosamente el interior de su mejilla. Había sido aterrorizada cuando aquellos hombres la agarraron, y todavía no lograba poner fin al incontrolable temblor de sus manos. A las cuatro y veinte, ella era todavía una inocente, pero había vivido lo suficiente para saber sus intenciones. El hombre que estaba de pie delante de ella la había salvado, ¿pero con qué propósito? Ella no pensaba que él quisiera hacerle daño, su comentario sobre proteger a las mujeres fue demasiado sincero para haber sido una actuación. ¿Pero eso significaba que ella podía confiar en él?

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, él resopló y sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

—Por el amor de Dios, mujer, salvé su maldita vida.

Bella se estremeció. El enorme escocés probablemente estaba en lo correcto, y ella sabía que su difunta madre le habría ordenado ponerse de rodillas solamente para agradecerle, pero la verdad era parecía un poco desequilibrado. Sus ojos eran cálidos y hacían alarde de carácter, y había algo en él —algo extraño e indescriptible— que la hizo temblar interiormente.

Pero ella no era una cobarde, y había pasado bastantes años tratando de inculcar buenos modales a sus hermanos más jóvenes, y no estaba por mostrarse hipócrita y comportarse groseramente ella misma.

—Gracias, —dijo rápidamente, su corazón acelerado, razón por la cual hablaba atropelladamente. —Esto... eh... muy bien hecho, y yo... gracias, y creo que puedo hablar por mi familia cuando digo que ellos también le agradecen, y estoy segura que si alguna vez me encontrase casada, mi marido le agradecería también.

Su salvador (¿o era su Némesis? -Bella no estaba segura) sonrió despacio y dijo:

—Entonces usted no está casada.

Ella se alejó unos pasos.

—Eh, no, eh, realmente debo irme.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—¿Usted no está aquí fugándose para casarse, verdad? Porque eso siempre es una mala idea. Tengo un amigo con una propiedad en la zona, y él me dice que las posadas están llenas de mujeres que han sido comprometidas en el camino a Gretna Green, pero nunca desposadas.

—Ciertamente no me fugo para casarme, —dijo con irritación. —¿Realmente luzco tan tonta?

—No, no lo parece. Pero olvide que lo pregunté. Realmente no me importa. —Él sacudió su cabeza con cansancio. —He montado a caballo todo el día, estoy dolorido como el demonio, y todavía no he encontrado a mi hermana. Me alegro de que esté a salvo, pero no tengo tiempo de sentarme aquí y...

Su semblante entero cambió.

—¿Su hermana? —repitió, a la carga. —¿Usted busca a su hermana? Dígame, señor, ¿cuántos años tiene ella, cómo es, y usted es un Stanley, Weber o Fitch?

Él la miró como si de repente le hubiesen brotado cuernos.

—¿De qué diablos habla, mujer? Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Maldita sea, —refunfuñó, sorprendiéndose aún ella misma con el empleo de una blasfemia. —Había estado esperando que usted pudiera demostrar ser un aliado útil.

—¿Si no esta aquí fugándose para casarse, qué hace usted aquí?

—Mi hermano, —se quejó. —El imbécil piensa que quiere casarse, pero sus novias son completamente inadecuadas.

—¿Novias, en plural? ¿La bigamia todavía es ilegal en Inglaterra, verdad?

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—No sé con cual se fugó para casarse. Él no lo dijo. Pero todas ellas son sencillamente horribles. —Ella se estremeció, como si acabase de tragar un remedio. —Horribles.

Un fresco chaparrón cayó sobre ellos, y sin pensarlo siquiera, Edward tomó su brazo y la arrastró bajo la profunda saliente. Ella siguió hablando durante toda la maniobra.

—Cuando consiga poner mis manos sobre Jasper, voy a matarlo, —decía ella. —Yo estaba bastante ocupada en Lancashire, usted sabe. No es como si tuviera el tiempo para dejar todo y perseguirlo a Escocia. Tengo una hermana que cuidar, y una boda que planificar. Ella se casa en tres meses, después de todo. La última cosa que necesitaba era viajar hasta aquí y...

Su mano se tensó alrededor de su brazo.

—Espere un momento, —dijo él en un tono que cerró su boca inmediatamente. —No me diga que viajó a Escocia usted sola. —Sus cejas se juntaron, y él la miró como si estuviera dolorido. —No me diga eso.

La mirada de ella fue presa del fuego ardiente en sus ojos verdes, y retrocedió todo lo lejos que su intenso apretón le permitía.

—Yo sabía que usted estaba loco, —dijo, mirando de un lado a otro como si buscase a alguien que la salvara de este maniático.

Edward la acercó, usando útilmente su tamaño y fuerza para intimidarla.

—¿Emprendió o no usted un viaje de larga distancia sin una escolta?

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, la única sílaba como una pregunta.

—¡Buen Dios, mujer! —explotó. —¿Está usted loca? ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de qué les ocurre a las mujeres que viajan solas? ¿No pensó en su propia seguridad?

La boca de Bella se cayó abierta.

Él la dejó ir y comenzó a pasearse.

—Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado... —sacudió la cabeza, refunfuñando, —Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce. La mujer está chiflada.

Bella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de poner sentido a todo esto.

—Señor, —comenzó cautelosamente, —usted ni siquiera me conoce.

Él se giró. —¿Cuál demonios es su nombre?

—Bella Swan, —contestó antes de que se le ocurriese de que tal vez él realmente fuera un loco, y tal vez ella no debería haberle dicho la verdad.

—De acuerdo, —escupió. —Ahora la conozco. Y es usted una idiota. Con una empresa descabellada.

—¡Espere un momento! —exclamó, dando un paso adelante y agitando su brazo hacia él. —Sucede que estoy ocupada en una misión sumamente seria. La felicidad de mi hermano podría estar en juego. ¿Quién es usted para juzgarme?

—El hombre que la salvó de una violación.

—¡Bien! —respondió Bella, sobre todo porque era lo único que podía pensar en decir.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes para esta noche?

—¡Eso no es asunto suyo!

—Usted se convirtió en mi asunto en el minuto en que la vi a usted siendo arrastrada por... —Edward sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta que había olvidado al hombre que había dejado inconsciente. El muchacho se había despertado y se levantaba lentamente a sus pies, obviamente tratando de moverse tan silenciosamente como fuese posible.

—No se mueva, —Edward espetó a Bella. Él estuvo delante del corpulento hombre en dos pasos, luego agarró su cuello y lo arrastró hasta ella, colgado en el aire. —¿Tiene usted algo para decirle a esta mujer? —gruñó.

El hombre sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo creo que sí.

—Ciertamente no tengo nada para decirle, —interpuso Bella, tratando de ser útil.

Edward la ignoró.

—¿Una disculpa, quizás? Una abyecta disculpa con el empleo de la frase "soy un perro callejero miserable" podría aliviar mi carácter y salvar su patética vida.

El hombre comenzó a temblar.

—Lo siento, loo ssienn... to ssssiennttoo.

—Realmente, señor Cullen, —dijo Bella rápidamente, —pienso que hemos terminado. Quizás usted debería dejarlo ir.

—¿Quiere usted hacerle daño?

Bella estaba tan sorprendida que comenzó a toser.

—¿Disculpe?, —logró escapársele finalmente.

Su voz era dura y extrañamente apagada cuando repitió su pregunta.

—¿Quiere usted hacerle daño? Él le habría deshonrado.

Bella parpadeó de modo incontrolable a la extraña luz en sus ojos, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que él mataría a ese hombre si ella sencillamente se lo pidiera.

—Estoy bien —se atragantó. —Creo que administré unos pocos golpes antes por la tarde. Esto satisfizo bastante mi exigua sed de sangre.

—No éste, —contestó Edward. —Usted lastimó a los otros dos.

—Estoy bien, realmente.

—Una mujer tiene derecho a su venganza.

—Realmente no hay ninguna necesidad, se le aseguro. Bella echó un vistazo rápidamente alrededor, tratando de evaluar sus posibilidades para fugarse. Ella iba tener que huir pronto. Este muchacho, Edward Cullen, podría haber salvado su vida, pero él estaba completamente loco.

Edward dejó caer al hombre y lo empujó hacia adelante.

—Salga aquí antes de que lo mate.

Bella comenzó a ir de puntillas en la dirección apuesta.

—¡Usted! —bramó. —No se mueva.

Ella se congeló. Podría no gustarle este enorme escocés, pero ella no era ninguna idiota. Él era dos veces su tamaño, después de todo.

—¿Dónde piensa usted que va?

Ella decidió no contestar eso.

Él rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos, cruzó sus brazos, y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Creo que usted estaba a punto de informarme sobre sus proyectos para la tarde.

—Lamento comunicarle señor, pero mis intenciones eran no seguir esa particular línea de...

—¡Dígame! —rugió.

—Yo iba a buscar a mi hermano, —soltó ella, decidiendo que tal vez era una cobarde, después de todo. La cobardía, decidió, realmente no era una cosa tan mala cuando una se enfrentaba a un escocés loco.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Usted viene conmigo.

—Oh, por favor, —se mofó. —Si usted piensa...

—Señorita Swan, —la interrumpió, —yo también podría informarle que cuando tomo una decisión, raras veces cambio de parecer.

—Señor Cullen, —contestó con igual resolución, —no soy su responsabilidad.

—Quizás, pero nunca he sido el tipo de hombre que podría abandonar a una mujer solitaria a su propia defensa. Por lo tanto, usted viene conmigo, y decidiremos que hacer con usted por la mañana.

—Pensé que usted buscaba a su hermana, —dijo, su irritación clara en su tono de voz.

—Mi hermana seguramente no consigue alejarse más de mí con este tiempo. Estoy seguro que ella está metida en alguna posada, probablemente aún aquí en Gretna Green.

—¿No debería usted buscarla en las posadas esta víspera?

—Alice no es madrugadora. Si ella de verdad está aquí, no reanudará su viaje antes de las diez. No tengo ningún miramiento sobre el retraso de mi búsqueda por ella hasta la mañana. Alice, estoy seguro, está a salvo esta víspera. Usted, por otra parte, tengo mis dudas.

Bella casi le estampó su pie.

—No hay ninguna necesidad...

—Mi consejo, señorita Swan, es que acepte su destino. Una vez que piense en ello, comprenderá que esto no es tan malo. ¿Una cama caliente, una comida buena, cómo pueden ser tan ofensivos?

—¿Por qué hace esto? —preguntó con desconfianza. —¿Qué gana usted?

—Nada, —él admitió con una sonrisa ladeada. —¿Pero alguna vez ha estudiado usted la historia china?

Ella lo miró sardónicamente. Como si alguna vez, realmente le permitieran a las muchachas inglesas estudiar más que el bordado y la ocasional lección de historia, la historia británica, desde luego.

—Hay un proverbio, —dijo él, sus ojos evocadores. —No recuerdo como va precisamente, pero es algo así como una vez que se salva una vida, usted es responsable de ella para siempre.

Bella se ahogó con su aliento. Buen Dios, ¿el hombre no pensaba cuidarla para siempre, verdad?

Edward captó su expresión y casi se dobló de la risa.

—Ah, no se preocupe, señorita Swan, —dijo. —No tengo ningún plan para instalarme como su protector permanente. Me quedaré con usted hasta que llegue el amanecer y me aseguraré que esté instalada, y luego usted puede continuar alegremente su camino.

—Muy bien, —dijo Bella de mala gana. Era difícil discutir con alguien que tenía los mejores intereses en el fondo. —Realmente aprecio su preocupación, y quizás podríamos buscar a nuestros errantes hermanos juntos. Debería hacer el trabajo un poco más fácil, pienso.

Él tocó su barbilla, alarmándola con su dulzura.

—Ese es el espíritu. Entonces, ¿nos marchamos?

Ella asintió, pensando que quizás debería hacer un ofrecimiento de paz propio. Después de todo, el hombre la había salvado de un horrible destino, y ella había respondido llamándolo loco.

—Usted tiene un rasguño, —dijo, tocando su sien derecha. Siempre era más fácil para ella mostrar su gratitud con hechos, que con palabras. —¿Por qué no me deja ocuparme de esto? No es muy profundo, pero debería tener esto limpio.

Él asintió y tomó su brazo.

—Apreciaría eso.

Bella contuvo el aliento, un poco sorprendida por lo enorme que parecía él cuando estaba de pie directamente al lado de ella.

—¿Ha asegurado usted una habitación?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Y usted?

—No, pero vi un signo de vacante en The Rose and Thistle.

—The Canny Man es mejor. Limpio, y la comida es caliente. Veremos si tienen habitaciones primero.

—La limpieza está bien, —comentó ella, más que feliz de perdonar su arrogancia si eso significaba sábanas limpias.

—¿Tiene usted un bolso?

—No más, —dijo con arrepentimiento.

—¿Le robaron?

—Eso me temo. —Ante su sombría mirada, ella añadió rápidamente, —Pero no traje nada de valor.

Él suspiró.

—Bien, no hay nada que hacer sobre ello ahora. Venga conmigo. Hablaremos sobre que hacer con su hermano y mí hermana una vez que estemos calientes y alimentados.

Y luego él sujetó su brazo un poco mejor y la condujo calle abajo.

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO: GRETNA GREEN

AUTORA: JULIA QUINN

ADAPTADORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO

CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804

PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

**¡NUEVA HISTORIA!**

**Chicas ****aca está el link de El Monje: http:/ www. fanfiction. net /s/6756203/1/ para que lo lean.**

Capítulo 2

Su tregua duró exactamente dos minutos. Bella no estaba exactamente segura de como ocurrió, pero antes de que estuvieran a mitad de camino de The Canny Man, ellos discutían como niños.

Él no podía resistirse a recordarle que ella había estado más allá de toda sensatez al partir sola rumbo a Escocia.

Ella sencillamente tuvo que llamarlo campesino arrogante cuando él la impulsó hacia arriba en los escalones delanteros y dentro de la posada.

Pero nada de eso —ni una sola palabra entrecortada— podría haberla preparado para lo que pasó cuando estuvieron parados frente al posadero.

—Mi esposa y yo requerimos habitaciones para la noche, —dijo Edward.

¿Esposa?

A fuerza de voluntad, Bella logró impedir que su mandíbula cayera hasta sus rodillas. O era quizás un acto de Dios; pues ella no creyó que su voluntad fuese lo bastante fuerte para impedirle pellizcar el brazo de Edward Cullen por su impertinencia.

—Tenemos sólo un cuarto disponible, —les informó el posadero.

—Lo tomamos entonces, —contestó Edward.

Esta vez ella sabía que estaba sujeta a una intervención divina, porque no podría haber ninguna otra explicación para su contención ante su enorme deseo de abofetearlo.

El posadero cabeceó con aprobación y dijo, —Sígame. Les mostraré el camino. Si les gustaría una comida...

—Nos gustaría, —le cortó Edward. —Algo caliente y que llene.

—Me temo que a esta hora de la noche solo tenemos es pastel de carne frío.

Edward sacó una moneda de su abrigo y la sostuvo delante.

—Mi esposa tiene mucho frío, y dada su delicada condición, me gustaría ver que ella recibiese una buena comida.

—¿Mi condición? —jadeó Bella.

Edward le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—A ver, querida, seguramente no pensaste que podrías ocultarlo para siempre.

—¡Felicidades a ambos! —retumbó el posadero. —¿Es este su primero?

Edward asintió.

—Entonces ve usted por qué soy tan protector. —Enrolló su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. —Ella es una mujer tan delicada.

Esa "delicada" mujer puntualmente dobló su brazo y dio un codazo en la cadera de Edward. Con fuerza.

El posadero no debió haber oído el subsiguiente gruñido de dolor, porque él solamente tomó la moneda y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos.

—Desde luego, desde luego, —murmuró. —Tendré que despertar a mi esposa, pero estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo caliente.

—Excelente.

El posadero avanzó, y Edward hizo el intento de seguirlo, pero Bella lo agarró del dobladillo de su abrigo y le dio un tirón.

—¿Está usted loco? —susurró.

—Pensé que usted ya había cuestionado mi cordura y la había encontrado aceptable.

—Lo he reconsiderado, —estableció.

Él le acarició el hombro.

—Trate de no alterarse. No es bueno para el bebé.

Los brazos de Bella eran barras a sus costados mientras ella trataba de contenerse de aporrearlo.

—Deje de hablar del bebé, —silbó, —y no voy a compartir una habitación con usted.

—Realmente no veo que otra opción tiene.

—Preferiría...

Él le cogió una mano.

—No me diga que preferiría esperar en la lluvia. Simplemente no le creeré.

—Usted puede esperar en la lluvia.

Edward agachó la cabeza y miró detenidamente hacia afuera. Las gotas de agua golpeaban fuerte contra el cristal.

—Pienso que no.

—Si usted fuera un caballero...

Él rió en silencio.

—Ah, pero nunca dije que fuese un caballero.

—¿Qué era todo lo que sobre la protección de mujeres, entonces? —exigió Bella.

—Dije que no me gusta ver a las mujeres heridas. Nunca dije que estaba dispuesto a dormir en la lluvia y pescar una horrible enfermedad pulmonar por usted.

El posadero, que llevaba la delantera, se había parado y dado la vuelta cuando él comprendió que sus invitados no lo habían seguido.

—¿Vienen? —preguntó.

—Sí, sí, —contestó Edward. — Solamente estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con mi esposa. Parece que ella tiene un notable antojo por haggis .

La boca de Bella se cayó abierta, y le tomó varios intentos antes de que lograra decir, —No me gusta el haggis.

Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—A mi sí.

—¡Och! —exclamó el posadero con una amplia sonrisa. —Justo como mi esposa. Ella comió haggis cada día mientras estaba en estado, y me dio cuatro finos muchachos.

—Fantástico, —dijo Edward con una sonrisa arrogante. —Tendré que recordar esto. Un hombre necesita un hijo.

—Cuatro, —recordó el posadero, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo. —Tengo cuatro.

Edward le dio una palmada en la espalda a Bella.

—Ella me dará cinco. Marque mis palabras.

—Hombres, —masculló, tropezando por la fuerza de su amistosa palmadita. —Un grupo de gallos ostentosos, la mayoría de ustedes.

Pero los dos hombres estaban demasiado implicados en su juego de hombres sobre el arte que consiste en aventajar a los demás —Bella esperaba que ellos comenzaran a discutir sobre quien podía lanzar un tronco más lejos en cualquier momento— y claramente no la oyeron.

Ella estuvo de pie allí con sus brazos cruzados durante un minuto entero, tratando de no escuchar lo que ellos decían, cuándo Edward de repente le acarició la espalda y dijo, —¿Entonces, Haggis para la cena, mi amor?

—Voy a matarle, —silbó ella. —Y voy a hacerlo lentamente.

Entonces Edward la pinchó en las costillas y echó un vistazo al posadero.

—Me gustarían algunos, —se ahogó. —Mi favorito.

El posadero sonrió satisfecho.

—Una mujer que me llega al corazón. Nada protege a uno de los espíritus como el buen haggis.

—El olor sólo ya espantaría al Diablo, —refunfuñó Bella.

Edward rió en silencio y dio un apretón a su mano.

—Usted debe ser una escocesa, entonces, —dijo el posadero, —si le gusta el haggis.

—En realidad, —dijo Bella remilgadamente, dando un tirón a su mano. —Soy inglesa.

—Lástima. —El posadero entonces dio vuelta a Edward y dijo, —Pero supongo que si usted se tiene que casar con una sassenach , al menos escogió a una con gusto por el haggis.

—Rechacé pedir su mano hasta que ella lo probara, —dijo Edward solemnemente. —Y luego no llevaría a cabo la ceremonia hasta que no estuviera convencido de que le gustase.

Bella lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¡Y carácter, también! —el posadero rió alegremente. —Haremos una buena escocesa de ella.

—Eso espero, —estuvo de acuerdo Edward, su acento sonó más fuerte en el oído de Bella. —Pienso que ella debería aprender a lanzar un mejor golpe, sin embargo.

—¿No dolió, eh? —dijo el posadero con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Ni un poco.

Bella rechinó los dientes.

—Señor, —dijo tan dulcemente como pudo, —¿por favor podría usted mostrarme mi habitación? Soy un desastre, y me gustaría tanto asearme antes de la cena.

—Desde luego. —El posadero reanudó su viaje hacia arriba, con Bella pegada a sus talones. Edward se rezagó unos pasos detrás, sin duda riéndose a costa suya.

—Aquí es, —dijo el posadero, abriendo la puerta para revelar un cuarto pequeño pero limpio con un lavabo, un orinal, y una sola cama.

—Gracias, señor, —ella dijo con una cortés cabezada. —Estoy sumamente agradecida. —Entonces ella entró resueltamente al cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Edward aulló con la risa. No lo podía evitar.

—Och, usted está en problemas ahora, —dijo el posadero.

La risa de Edward se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, buen señor?

—McCallum. George McCallum.

—Bien, George, pienso que usted tiene razón.

—Tener una esposa, —aseguró George —es un acto de delicado equilibrio.

—Yo nunca supe demasiado hasta este día.

—Por suerte para usted, —dijo George con una sonrisa taimada, —todavía tengo la llave.

Edward sonrió abiertamente y le tiró otra moneda, luego cogió la llave cuando George la lanzó por el aire. —Usted es un buen hombre, George McCallum.

—Aye, —dijo George mientras se iba, —eso es lo que sigo diciéndole a mi esposa.

Edward rió en silencio y puso la llave en su bolsillo. Él abrió la puerta sólo unos milímetros, luego llamó, —¿está usted vestida?

Su respuesta fue un ruidoso golpe contra la puerta. Probablemente su zapato.

—Si no me lo dice de otra manera, entro. —Él introdujo su cabeza dentro del cuarto, luego la sacó justo a tiempo para evitar el otro zapato, que vino navegando hacia él con mortal puntería.

Él se introdujo nuevamente, comprobó que ella no tenía nada más para lanzarle, y luego entró en la habitación.

—¿Le importaría decirme qué diablos era todo eso? —dijo ella con furia apenas controlada.

—¿Qué parte de ello? —se paró

Ella le contestó con una mirada feroz. Edward pensó que ella parecía bastante atractiva con sus mejillas rojas de ira, pero sabiamente decidió que no era el momento para elogiarla sobre tales cosas.

—Ya veo, —dijo él, incapaz de evitar que las esquinas de su boca se crisparan de alegría. —Bien, uno pensaría que sería evidente, pero si debo explicarle...

—Usted debe.

Él se encogió.

—Usted no tendría un techo sobre su cabeza ahora mismo si George no pensara que es mi esposa.

—Eso no es verdad, y ¿quién es George?

—El posadero, y sí, con toda certeza es verdad. Él no habría dado este cuarto a una pareja que no estuviera casada.

—Desde luego que no, —dijo seca. —Él me lo habría dado a mí y le habría echado de la oreja.

Edward se rascó la cabeza pensativamente.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso, señorita Swan. Después de todo, soy yo el que tiene el dinero.

Ella lo miró tan airadamente, sus ojos tan amplios y enfadados, que Edward finalmente notó que color tenían. Chocolate. Una sombra bastante encantadora.

—Ah, —dijo ante su silencio. —Entonces está de acuerdo conmigo.

—Tengo dinero, —refunfuñó ella.

—¿Cuánto?

—¡Bastante!

—¿No dijo usted que le habían robado?

—Sí, —ella dijo, tan de mala gana que Edward se maravilló de que no se ahogase con la palabra, —pero todavía tengo algunas monedas.

—¿Bastante para una comida caliente? ¿Agua caliente? ¿Un comedor privado?

—Ese no es realmente el punto, —discutió, —y la peor parte de esto es que usted actuaba como si se estuviese divirtiendo.

Edward sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Me estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Por qué haría usted eso? —ella dijo, sacudiendo sus manos hacia él. —Podríamos haber ido a otra posada.

Un ruidoso trueno sacudió el cuarto. Edward decidió que Dios estaba de su parte.

—¿Con este tiempo? —preguntó. —Perdóneme si carezco de la inclinación de aventurarme allá afuera.

—Incluso si tenemos que hacernos pasar como marido y mujer, —concedió ella, —¿tuvo que divertirse tanto a mis expensas?

Sus ojos verdes se pusieron tiernos.

—Nunca quise insultarla. Seguramente sabe eso.

La resolución de Bella comenzó a debilitarse bajo su mirada cálida y preocupada.

—Usted no tenía que haberle dicho al posadero que estaba embarazada, —dijo, sus mejillas volviéndose de un rojo furioso mientras pronunciaba aquella última palabra.

Él soltó un suspiro.

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es pedirle perdón. Mi única explicación es que simplemente me entusiasmé con la representación. He pasado los dos últimos días montando a lo largo de Escocia. Tengo frío, estoy mojado, y hambriento, y esta pequeña farsa es la primera cosa divertida que he hecho en días. Perdóneme si me sobrepasé con la diversión.

Bella sencillamente lo miró fijamente, sus manos formando puños a los costados de su cuerpo. Ella sabía que debería aceptar su disculpa, pero la verdad era que necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse.

Edward levantó sus manos en una insinuación de conciliación.

—Usted puede mantener su pétreo silencio todo lo que quiera, —dijo él con una sonrisa divertida— pero esto no desaparecerá. Usted, mi querida señorita Swan, es una persona más amable de lo que piensa.

La mirada que ella le dirigió era dudosa en el mejor de los casos y sarcástica en el peor.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porqué no lo estrangulé allí en el pasillo?

—Bien, está eso, pero yo en realidad me refería a su desgana de hacer daño a los sentimientos del posadero menospreciando su cocina.

—Realmente menosprecié su cocina, —indicó ella.

—Sí, pero no lo hizo en voz alta. —Él la vio abrir la boca y alzó su mano. —Ah, ah, ah, no más protestas. Usted está determinada a provocarme aversión, pero me temo que no funcionará.

—Usted está loco—suspiró.

Edward se quitó su empapado abrigo. —Ese particular estribillo en particular se está poniendo aburrido.

—Es difícil discutir con la verdad, —murmuró. Entonces miró para arriba y vio lo que él estaba haciendo. —¡Y no se quite el abrigo!

—La alternativa es la muerte por pulmonía, —dijo él suavemente. —Sugiero que usted también se quite el suyo.

—Sólo si usted se va de la habitación.

—¿Y pararme desnudo en el pasillo? No lo creo.

Bella comenzó a pasearse y a registrar el cuarto, abriendo el guardarropa y sacando a cajones.

—Tiene que haber un vestidor aquí en algún sitio. Tiene que haber.

—Probablemente no encontrará uno en la cómoda, —dijo él amablemente.

Ella estuvo de pie sin moverse durante varios momentos, tratando desesperadamente de contener su cólera. Toda su vida había tenido que ser responsable, dar buen ejemplo, y las rabietas no eran un comportamiento aceptable. Pero esta vez... Miró sobre su hombro y lo vio sonreírle burlonamente. Esta vez fue diferente.

Ella cerró de golpe al cajón, lo que debería haberle dado alguna medida de satisfacción si no se hubiese pillado la punta de su dedo medio.

—¡Aaaaauuuucccchhhhh! —aulló, e inmediatamente metió su palpitante dedo en su boca.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Edward, moviéndose rápidamente a su lado.

Ella asintió.

—Márchese, —masculló ella con el dedo en la boca.

—¿Está segura? Podría haberse roto un hueso.

—No lo hice. Márchese.

Él tomó su mano y sacó con cuidado el dedo de su boca. —Se ve bien, —dijo con voz preocupada, —pero realmente, no soy ningún experto en estos asuntos.

—¿Por qué? —ella gimió. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no soy un experto? —él repitió, parpadeando en una manera algo confusa. —No estaba bajo la impresión de que usted pensaba que yo había recibido entrenamiento médico, pero la verdad es que, soy más un agricultor que cualquier otra cosa. Un caballero agricultor, puede estar segura...

—¿Por qué me tortura? —gritó.

—¿Por qué piensa usted, señorita Swan, que eso es lo que hago?

Ella arrebató su mano de su apretón.

—Juro por Dios, no sé por qué estoy siendo castigada de este modo. No puedo imaginarme que pecado he cometido para garantizar tal...

—Bella, —dijo enérgicamente, cortando su discurso con el empleo de su nombre de pila, —quizás está exagerando demasiado este asunto.

Ella se quedó parada, apenas moviéndose, al lado de la cómoda, durante todo un minuto. Su aliento era desigual, y tragaba más que lo normal, y luego ella comenzó a parpadear.

—Oh, no, —dijo Edward, cerrando sus ojos en agonía. —No llore.

Sniff

—No voy a llorar.

Él abrió sus ojos.

—Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, —murmuró. Ella ciertamente lo miró como si fuera a llorar. Él carraspeó. —¿Está segura?

Ella cabeceó, una vez, pero firmemente. —Nunca lloro.

Él suspiro de alivio.

—Bien, porque nunca sé que hacer cuando... oh!, maldita sea, está llorando.

—No. No... lo... estoy. —Cada palabra salió como una pequeña oración propia, puntuada por unos ruidosos jadeos.

—Alto, —rogó, cambiando torpemente de un pie al otro. Nada lo hacía sentir más incompetente e incómodo, que las lágrimas de una mujer. Peor, él estaba bastante seguro de que esta mujer no había llorado en más de una década. Y peor aún, él era la causa.

—Todo lo que quería hacer... —jadeó. —Todo lo que quería hacer...

—¿Era... ? —incitó, desesperado por mantenerla conversando, cualquier cosa con tal de impedirle que llorase.

—Detener a mi hermano. —Ella tomó un profundo, estremecido suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama. —Sé que es lo mejor para él. Sé que suena condescendiente, pero de verdad lo sé. He estado cuidando de él desde que tenía yo diecisiete años.

Edward cruzó la habitación y se sentó al lado de ella, pero no tan cerca para ponerla nerviosa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó suavemente. Él supo desde el momento en que ella le pegó un rodillazo en la ingle a ese hombre que no era una mujer corriente, pero estaba empezando a comprender que ella era más que un carácter obstinado y un ingenio rápido. Bella Swan se preocupaba profundamente, era leal hasta el defecto, y daría su vida por aquellos que amaba sin un segundo de vacilación.

Ese entendimiento lo hizo sonreír irónicamente —y al mismo tiempo lo aterrorizó hasta el fondo de su corazón. Porque en términos de lealtad, preocupación y devoción familiar, Bella Swan podría haber sido una versión femenina de él. Y Edward nunca antes había conocido a una mujer que igualase esas normas que él se había impuesto.

Ahora que la había conocido, bien, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer con ella?

Ella interrumpió sus pensamientos con una muy ruidosa sorbida. —¿Me está usted escuchando?

—Su hermano, —apuntó.

Ella asintió y suspiró. Entonces de pronto alzó la vista de su regazo y volvió su mirada fija sobre él.

—No voy a llorar.

Él acarició su hombro.

—Desde luego que no.

—Si él se casa con alguna de esas horribles muchachas, su vida estará arruinada para siempre.

—¿Está usted segura? —Edward preguntó con delicadeza. Las hermanas tenían un modo de pensar que ellas sabían que era lo mejor.

—¡Una de ellos aún no conoce el alfabeto entero!

Él hizo un sonido que salió más bien como —Eeee, —y su cabeza se echó atrás con piedad. —Eso es malo.

Ella asintió otra vez, esta vez con más vigor.

—¿Ve usted? ¿Ve lo que quiero decir?

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hermano?

—Él sólo tiene dieciocho.

Edward resopló.

—Entonces usted tiene razón. Él no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo. Ningún muchacho de dieciocho la tiene. Pensando en ello, ninguna muchacha de dieciocho, tampoco.

Bella cabeceó su acuerdo.

—¿Es esa la edad de su hermana? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Alice?

—Sí, a ambas preguntas.

—¿Por qué la persigue? ¿Qué hizo?

—Se escapó a Londres.

—¿Sola? —preguntó Bella, claramente horrorizada.

Edward la observó con una expresión perpleja.

—¿Podría recordarle que usted se dirigió a Escocia por sí misma?

—Bien, sí, —balbuceó, —pero eso es completamente diferente. Londres es... Londres.

—Por así decirlo, ella no está completamente sola. Ella robó mi carruaje y tres de mis mejores criados, uno de ellos es un antiguo pugilista, que es la única razón de que no esté aterrorizado ahora mismo.

—¿Pero qué planea hacer?

—Acudir ella misma con mi tía abuela. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Alice quiere una temporada.

—¿Y hay alguna razón por la cual ella no pueda tenerla?

La expresión de Edward se puso severa.

—Le dije que ella podría tener una el próximo año. Hemos estado renovando nuestra casa, y estoy demasiado ocupado como para dejar todo e ir directamente a Londres.

—Ah.

Sus manos fueron a sus caderas.

—¿Qué significa, ah?

Ella movió sus manos en un gesto que era de algún modo de desaprobación y sabiondo, todo en uno.

—Solamente que me parece que está poniendo sus necesidades antes que las de ella.

—¡No hago tal cosa! No hay ninguna razón por la que ella no pueda esperar un año. Usted, usted misma, convino que las personas de dieciocho años no saben nada.

—Usted probablemente tiene razón, —estuvo de acuerdo, —pero es diferente para los hombres y las mujeres.

Su cara se acercó una fracción de pulgada a la suya.

—¿Le gustaría explicar cómo?

—Supongo es verdad que las muchachas de dieciocho años no saben nada. Pero los muchachos de dieciocho años saben menos que nada.

Para su sorpresa, Edward comenzó a reírse, cayendo en la cama y sacudiendo el colchón con sus risitas ahogadas.

—Oh, me debería sentir insultado, —jadeó él, —pero temo que usted tenga razón.

—¡Sé que tengo razón! —replicó, con una sonrisa furtiva.

—Ah! querido Señor, —él suspiró. —Qué noche. Qué lamentable, miserable y maravillosa noche.

Bella levantó la cabeza ante sus palabras. ¿Qué quiso decir él con eso?

—Sí, lo sé, —dijo, con vacilación, ya que ella no estaba segura de con qué estaba de acuerdo. —Es una porquería. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Unir fuerzas, supongo, y buscar a nuestros errantes hermanos inmediatamente. Y en cuanto a esta noche, puedo dormir en el suelo.

Una tensión que Bella no se había dado cuenta que cargaba se deslizó fuera de ella.

—Gracias, —dijo ella dijo con gran sentimiento. —Aprecio su generosidad.

Él se incorporó. —Y usted, mi querida Bella, va tener que disfrutar de la vida de una actriz. Al menos por un día.

¿Una actriz? ¿No andaban ellas por todas partes a medio vestir tomando amantes? Bella cogió aliento, sintiendo sus mejillas —y algunas muchas otras partes— ponerse calientes.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó, tan horrorizada que pareció sin aliento.

—Simplemente que si usted quiere comer esta noche —y estoy bastante seguro habrá más que haggis en el menú, de manera que puede respirar tranquila en ese sentido— entonces tendrá que pretender ser Lady Edward Cullen.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Y, —añadió él haciendo girar sus ojos, —usted va tener que fingir que la situación no es tan desagradable. Después de todo, nos arreglamos para hacer un bebé. No podemos desagradarnos demasiado.

Bella se ruborizó.

—Si usted no deja de hablar de ese infernal bebé que no existe, juro que cerraré el cajón en sus dedos.

Él juntó las manos detrás de su espalda y sonrió abiertamente.

—Estoy temblando de terror.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irritada, luego parpadeó.

—¿Dijo usted Lady Cullen?

—¿Importa eso? —Edward dijo bromeando.

—¡Bien, sí!

Durante un momento Edward solo la miró fijamente, la decepción extendiéndose en su pecho. El suyo era un titulo menor —sencillamente una baronía con un pequeño pero encantador pedazo de tierra— pero todavía las mujeres lo veían como un premio para ser ganado. El matrimonio parecía ser algún tipo de competencia entre las damas que él conocía. La que atrape el título y el dinero, gana.

Bella se colocó la mano sobre el corazón.

—Tengo gran aprecio por los buenos modales.

Edward sintió un renovado interés.

—¿Sí?

—No debería haberle llamado señor Cullen si usted es realmente Lord Cullen.

—En realidad es Sir Cullen, —dijo, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa, —pero puedo asegurarle que no estoy ofendido.

—Mi madre debe estar revolviéndose en su tumba. —Ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. —He tratado de enseñar a Jasper y Claire —mi hermana— lo que mis padres habrían querido. He tratado de vivir mi vida del mismo modo. Pero a veces pienso que sencillamente no soy lo bastante buena.

—No diga eso, —dijo Edward con gran sentimiento. —Si usted no es lo bastante buena, entonces tengo serios miedos por mi propia alma.

Bella le ofreció una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Usted puede tener la capacidad de ponerme tan furiosa que no puedo ver derecho, pero yo no me preocuparía por su alma, Edward Cullen.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus ojos verdes brillando con humor, travesura, y solo un poco de deseo.

—¿Está tratando de elogiarme señorita Swan?

Bella inspiró, un calor creciendo extrañamente por todo su cuerpo. Él estaba tan cerca, sus labios apenas a unas pulgadas de distancia, y ella tuvo el repentino, extraño pensamiento de que le podría gustar ser una mujer descarada por una vez en su vida. Si solamente ella se inclinara adelante, oscilando hacia él por un segundo... ¿tomaría él la iniciativa y la besaría? ¿La arrastraría hasta sus brazos, sacaría los alfileres de su cabello, y la haría sentir como si fuera la estrella de un soneto shakesperiano?

Bella se inclinó.

Se balanceó.

Y se cayó directamente de la cama.

**Amé este capítulo, espero que se hayan reído tanto como yo leerlo xD**

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: GRETNA GREEN**

**AUTORA: JULIA QUINN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO**

**CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804**

**PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 3

Bella chilló sorprendida mientras se deslizaba por el aire. No era una larga caída; el piso prácticamente saltó para encontrar su cadera, que desde luego estaba magullada por su paseo en el carro del agricultor. Ella estaba sentada allí, algo aturdida por su repentino cambio de posición, cuando la cara de Edward apareció sobre el borde de la cama.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó.

—Yo, eh, perdí el equilibrio, —refunfuñó ella.

—Ya veo, —dijo él, tan solemne que ella no podía creerlo.

—Con frecuencia pierdo el equilibrio, —mintió ella, tratando de hacer parecer el incidente tan corriente como fuera posible. No todos los días se caía una de la cama mientras oscilaba en un beso con un completo extraño.—¿Usted?

—Nunca.

—Esto no es posible.

—Bien, —él reflexionó, rascándose la barbilla, —supongo que no es completamente cierto. A veces...

Los ojos de Bella se fijaron en sus dedos mientras acariciaban la barba de su mandíbula. Algo en el movimiento la paralizó. Ella podía ver cada pequeño pelo, y con un horrorizado jadeo comprendió que su mano ya había cruzado la mitad de la distancia entre ellos.

¡Por Dios!, ella quería tocarlo.

—¿Bella? —le preguntó, con ojos divertidos. —¿Me está escuchando?

Ella parpadeó.

—Desde luego. Solamente... —Su mente fracasó para decir algo. —Bien, es obvio que estoy sentada en el suelo.

—¿Y esto interfiere con sus habilidades auditivas?

—¡No! Yo... —Ella sujetó sus labios juntos en una línea irritada. —¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—¿Está segura de que no quiere volver sobre la cama así puede oírme mejor?

—No, gracias. Estoy perfectamente cómoda, gracias.

Él la alcanzó, sujetó con una de sus grandes manos su brazo, y la arrastró sobre la cama.

—Yo podría haberle creído si usted lo hubiera dejado en un "gracias".

Ella hizo una mueca. Si ella tenía un defecto fatal, era intentarlo con demasiada fuerza, protestar demasiado, argumentar demasiado alto. Nunca sabía cuando parar. Sus hermanos le venían diciendo desde hace años, y en lo profundo de su corazón, ella sabía que podría ser el peor tipo de plaga cuando tenía la mente fija en un objetivo.

Ella no estaba por inflar su ego mucho más estando de acuerdo con él, en cambio sorbió por la nariz y dijo, —¿Hay algo desagradable en los buenos modales? La mayoría de la gente aprecia una palabra de agradecimiento de tanto en tanto.

Él se inclinó adelante, sobresaltándola con su proximidad.

—¿Sabe usted cómo sé que no me estaba escuchando?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, su ingenio normalmente preparado estaba yéndose por la ventana —lo que no era una hazaña insignificante, considerando que la ventana estaba cerrada.

—Usted me había preguntado si alguna vez me he sentido desequilibrado —dijo, su voz reduciéndose a un ronco murmullo, —y dije no, pero entonces... —Él levantó sus poderosos hombros y los dejó caer con un extraño encogimiento lleno de gracia. —Entonces, —añadió, —lo reconsideré.

—E-Este... porque yo le dije que eso no era posible, —logró decir apenas.

—Bien, sí, —reflexionó él, —pero, sentado aquí con usted, tuve un repentino destello de memoria.

—¿Lo hizo?

Él asintió despacio, y cuando habló, cada palabra salió con hipnotizadora intensidad.

—No puedo hablar por otros hombres...

Ella se encontró atrapada en su cálida mirada, y no podía apartar la mirada tanto como no podía dejar de respirar. Su piel hormigueo y sus labios se separaron, y luego tragó convulsivamente, de repente segura de que habría estado mejor en el suelo.

Él se llevó un dedo a la comisura de la boca, pasando la mano por la piel mientras continuaba su perezoso discurso. —... pero cuando estoy vencido por el deseo, borracho de él...

Ella salió disparada de la cama como un petardo chino.

—Tal vez, —dijo, con voz extrañamente espesa, —deberíamos pensar en conseguir esa cena.

—Correcto. —Edward se paró tan de repente que la cama se meció. —Sustento es lo que necesitamos. —Él le sonrió abiertamente. —¿No lo cree?

Bella solamente lo miró fijo, asombrada por el cambio en su semblante. Él había estado intentando seducirla, estaba segura de ello. O si no lo estaba, definitivamente intentaba ponerla nerviosa. Él hasta había admitido que había disfrutado haciéndolo.

Y había tenido éxito. Su estómago estaba más o menos saltando, su garganta parecía haber aumentado tres veces, y ella seguía teniendo que asirse de los muebles para mantener el equilibrio.

¡Y aún así, ahí estaba él, completamente tranquilo, sonriendo incluso! O él no había sido afectado por su proximidad, o el maldito hombre pertenecía a la etapa shakesperiana.

—¿Bella?

—Comida está bien, —soltó.

—Me alegro que esté de acuerdo conmigo, —dijo él, pareciendo completamente divertido por su pérdida de compostura. —Pero primero usted debe sacarse el abrigo mojado.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, abrazándose a sí misma.

—No tengo nada más.

Él lanzó una prenda en su dirección.

—Puede llevar mi prenda de recambio.

—¿Pero entonces qué usará usted?

—Estaré bien con una camisa.

Impulsivamente, ella extendió la mano y tocó su antebrazo, que estaba expuesto por la manga enrollada.

—Usted se está congelando. ¿Su otra camisa está hecha de lino? No será lo bastante gruesa. —Cuando él no contestó, ella añadió firmemente, —Usted no puede darme su abrigo. No lo aceptaré.

Edward echó una mirada a su diminuta mano en su brazo y comenzó a imaginarla viajando hasta su hombro, luego a través de su pecho...

Él no sentía frío.

—¿Sir Cullen? —preguntó suavemente. —¿Está usted bien?

Él arrancó la mirada de su mano y luego cometió el error colosal de mirarla a los ojos. Esos orbes chocolates que, en el curso de la tarde, lo habían mirado con miedo, irritación, vergüenza y, recientemente, con inocente deseo, estaban ahora rebosantes de preocupación y compasión.

Y lo desarmaba completamente.

Edward se sintió llenarse de un histórico terror masculino, como si de algún modo su cuerpo conociese lo que su mente se rechazaba a considerar, que ella podría ser La Única, que de algún modo, no importase con cuanta fuerza él luchase, lo fastidiaría para toda la eternidad.

Y peor, que si ella alguna vez ella decidiera dejar de fastidiarlo, él debería rastrearla y encadenarla a su lado hasta que empezara otra vez.

Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, era un destino aterrador.

Él le arrancó su camisa, furioso por su reacción hacia ella. Esto había comenzado de solamente con una mano en su brazo, y la siguiente cosa que él sabía, era que había visto su vida entera estirándose delante de él.

Él terminó de vestirse y salió por la puerta dando fuertes pisadas.

—Esperaré en el pasillo hasta que usted esté lista, —dijo.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, su cuerpo temblaba con diminutos escalofríos.

—Y sáquese toda esa condenada ropa mojada, —ordenó él.

—Sencillamente no puedo llevar su abrigo sin nada debajo, —protestó ella.

—Usted puede y lo hará. No seré responsable de que coja una fiebre pulmonar.

Él la vio enderezar los hombros y sus ojos llenarse de acero.

—Usted no puede darme órdenes, —replicó ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Puede sacarse usted su camisa mojada, o yo lo haré por usted. Es su decisión.

Ella dijo algo en voz baja. Edward no oyó bien todas las palabras, pero las que escuchó no eran terriblemente elegantes.

Él rió.

—Alguien debería regañarle por su lengua.

—Alguien debería regañarle por su arrogancia.

—Usted ha estado intentándolo toda la noche, —indicó él.

Ella hizo un sonido ininteligible, y Edward apenas logró desaparecer por la puerta antes de que ella le lanzara otro zapato.

Cuando Bella asomó su cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio, Edward no estaba por ningún lado. Esto la sorprendió. Ella conocía al enorme escocés de unas pocas horas, pero estaba segura de que él no era del tipo que abandonaba a una dama de buena crianza para que se arregle por cuenta propia en una posada pública.

Cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella, no queriendo llamar la atención sobre si misma, y fue de puntillas pasillo abajo. Probablemente estaría segura de atenciones no deseadas aquí en The Canny Man —Edward había proclamado en voz alta que era su esposa, después de todo, y sólo un idiota provocaría a un hombre de su tamaño. Pero las pruebas del día la habían dejado cautelosa.

En retrospectiva, probablemente había sido un esfuerzo absurdo hacer un viaje tan largo y difícil a Gretna Green sola, ¿pero qué otra opción tenía? No podía dejar a Jasper casarse con una de aquellas horribles muchachas a las que él había estado haciendo la corte.

Alcanzó el hueco de la escalera y miró detenidamente abajo.

—¿Hambrienta?

Bella pegó un brinco y soltó un corto y notablemente ruidoso grito.

Edward sonrió burlonamente.

—No tenía intención de asustarla.

—Sí, quería.

—Muy bien, —admitió. —Quería. Pero usted seguramente tuvo su venganza sobre mis oídos.

—Se lo merece, —refunfuñó ella. —Ocultándose en el hueco de la escalera.

—En realidad, —dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo, —yo no había tenido la intención de ocultarme. Yo nunca habría abandonado el pasillo, pero pensé que había oído la voz de mi hermana.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿La encontró? ¿Era ella?

Edward levantó una espesa ceja cobriza.

—Usted parece más bien excitada por la perspectiva de encontrar a alguien que no conoce.

—Lo conozco a usted, —indicó ella, esquivando una lámpara mientras se movían por el cuarto principal de The Canny Man, —y por mucho que usted me fastidie, me gustaría verle localizar a su hermana.

Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa burlona.

—Por qué, señorita Swan, pienso que usted podría acabar de admitir que le gusto.

—Dije, —dijo ella de forma significativa, —que usted me fastidia.

—Bien, desde luego. Lo hago a propósito.

Esto lo ganó una mirada feroz.

Él se inclinó adelante y tiró de su barbilla.

—Fastidiarla a usted es la mayor diversión que he tenido en años.

—No es divertido para mí, —refunfuñó ella.

—Desde luego que lo es, —dijo él jovialmente, conduciéndola en el pequeño comedor. —Apostaría que soy la única persona que conoce que se atreve a contradecirla.

—Usted me hace sonar como una arpía.

Él sacó una silla para ella.

—¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, —masculló—pero no soy una arpía.

—Desde luego que no. —Él se sentó transversalmente de ella. —Pero usted está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

—Igual usted, —replicó ella.

—Touché.

—De hecho, —ella dijo, apoyándose hacia adelante con un destello de sabiduría en sus ojos chocolates, —es por eso que la desobediencia de su hermana es tan irritante. Usted no puede soportar que ella se haya ido en contra de sus deseos.

Edward se retorció en su silla. Era todo diversión y satisfacción cuando él analizaba la personalidad de Bella, pero esto era inaceptable.

—Alice ha estado yendo en contra de mis deseos desde el día en que nació.

—No dije que ella fuera dócil y apacible e hiciera todo que usted dijera...

—Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, —dijo él bajo su aliento, —si eso fuera verdad…

Ella no hizo caso de su extraña interjección.

—¿Pero Edward —le dijo animadamente, usando sus manos para puntuar sus palabras, —ella alguna vez le ha desobedecido antes a gran escala? ¿Ha hecho algo que interrumpió completamente su vida?

Durante un segundo, él no se movió; entonces sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Lo ve? —Bella sonrió, luciendo terriblemente complacida consigo misma. —Es por eso que usted está tan nervioso.

Su expresión cambió de cómica a arrogante.

—Los hombres no somos nerviosos.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Disculpe, pero estoy mirando a un hombre nervioso mientras hablamos.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro a través de la mesa durante varios segundos, hasta que Edward finalmente dijo, —Si levanta sus cejas un poco más arriba, van a confundirse con el nacimiento de su cabello.

Bella trató de responder con clase —él podía verlo en sus ojos— pero su humor pudo con ella, y se echó a reír.

Bella Swan consumida por la risa era algo digno de contemplar, y Edward nunca se había sentido tan absolutamente contento de recostarse y mirar a otra persona. Su boca formó una encantadora sonrisa boquiabierta, y sus ojos brillaron con pura alegría. Su cuerpo entero tembló, y ella se jadeó por aire, finalmente dejando caer su frente en una mano de apoyo.

—Ah, mi Dios, —dijo, apartando suavemente un rizado mechón de cabello castaño. —Oh, mi cabello.

Edward rió.

—¿Su peinado siempre se deshace cuando usted se ríe? Porque debo decir, esto es una peculiaridad bastante simpática.

Ella alzó la mano y con timidez acarició su pelo.

—Está desordenado desde la mañana, estoy segura. Yo no tuve el tiempo para fijarlo de nuevo antes de que bajáramos para la cena y...

—No necesita tranquilizarme. Tengo plena confianza que durante un día normal, cada cabello de su cabeza está en su sitio.

Bella frunció el ceño. Ella siempre estaba orgullosa sobre su aseada y ordenada apariencia, pero las palabras de Edward —que seguramente pretendían ser un cumplido— de algún modo la hicieron sentir decididamente desarreglada.

Ella fue salvada de seguir con esta cuestión, por la llegada de George, el posadero.

—¡Och, ahí está usted! —dijo en un estruendo, bajando un gran plato de barro sobre su mesa. —¿Todos secos, verdad?

—Lo mejor que se puede esperar, —contestó Edward, con una de aquellas cabezadas que los hombres comparten cuando piensan que se compadecen sobre algo.

Bella giró sus ojos.

—Weel , usted está invitado para una delicia, —dijo George, —porque mi esposa, tenía algún haggis hecho y listo para mañana. Tuvo que calentarlo, desde luego. No se puede comer haggis frío.

Bella no pensó que el haggis caliente luciera terriblemente apetitoso, pero se abstuvo de ofrecer una opinión sobre el asunto.

Edward llevó el aroma —o humores, como Bella solía llamarles— en su dirección y tomó una aspiración ceremonial.

—Och, McCallum, —dijo él, sonando más escocés que en todo el día, —si esto sabe algo como huele, su esposa es un floreciente genio.

—Desde luego que lo es, —contestó George, agarrando dos platos de la mesa de al lado y poniéndolos delante de sus invitados. —¿Ella se casó conmigo, verdad?

Edward se rió calurosamente y dio una palmada cordial al posadero. Bella sintió una réplica subir por su garganta y tosió para contenerla.

—Solo un momento, —dijo George. —Tengo que conseguir un cuchillo apropiado.

Bella lo observó marcharse, luego se inclinó a través de la mesa y siseó, —¿Qué hay en esta cosa?

—¿No lo sabe? —preguntó Edward, obviamente disfrutando de su angustia.

—Sé que huele horrible.

—Tsk, tsk. ¿Esta tarde estaba insultando gravemente mi cocina nacional aún sin saber de lo que hablaba?

—Solamente dígame los ingredientes, —rechinó.

—El corazón, picado con el hígado y el pulmón, —contestó él, dibujando las palabras en todo su detalle sangriento. —Entonces añada algún sebo bueno, cebollas, y harina... rellenados en el estómago de una oveja.

—¿Qué, —preguntó Bella al aire a su alrededor, —he hecho para merecer esto?

—Och, —dijo Edward con desdén. —Le gustará esto. Ustedes ingleses siempre adoran los órganos.

—Yo no. Nunca lo hice.

Él ahogó una risa.

—Entonces podría estar en un pequeñito problema.

Los ojos de Bella crecieron aterrados.

—No puedo comer esto.

—Usted no quiere insultar a George, ¿verdad?

—No, pero...

—Usted me dijo que tenía un gran aprecio por los buenos modales, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Está usted listo? —preguntó George, entrando nuevamente dentro del cuarto con los ojos resplandecientes. —Porque le daré un haggis propio de Dios. —Con esto, sacó de repente un cuchillo con tal destreza que Bella se vió obligada a tambalearse hacia atrás o arriesgarse a tener su nariz permanentemente acortada.

George cantó en voz alta algunos compases de un himno bastante pomposo—presagiando la comida, Bella estaba segura— entonces, con un amplio y orgulloso golpe de su brazo, cortó por la mitad el haggis, abriéndolo para que todo el mundo lo viera.

Y oliera.

—Oh, Dios, —Bella jadeó, y nunca antes había pronunciado un rezo tan sentido.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto usted una cosa tan encantadora? —cantó George

—Tomaré la mitad en mi plato ahora mismo, —dijo Edward.

Bella sonrió débilmente, tratando de no respirar.

—Ella tomará una pequeña porción, —dijo por ella. —Su apetito no es lo que una vez fue.

—Och, sí, —contestó George, —el bebé. Usted estará en los primeros meses, entonces, ¿eh?

Bella supuso que esos "primeros" podrían ser interpretados como pre-embarazo, así que asintió.

Edward levantó una ceja de aprobación. Bella le frunció el ceño, irritada de que él estuviera tan impresionado de que ella finalmente participara en esta ridícula mentira.

—El olor podría hacerle sentirse un poco mareada, —dijo George, —pero no hay nada para un bebé como un buen haggis, entonces debería al menos intentar comer, como mi tía abuela Millie la llama, una porción-no-gracias.

—Sería encantador, —Bella logró no atragantarse.

—Aquí tiene, —dijo George, sirviéndole una sana cantidad.

Bella miró fijamente la masa de alimento sobre su plato, intentando no tener arcadas. Si esto era no-gracias, se estremeció imaginándose el sí-por-favor.

—¿Dígame, —dijo ella, tan con recatada como fuera posible, —cómo es su Tía Millie?

—Och, una mujer encantadora. Fuerte como un buey. Y tan grande como uno, también.

Los ojos de Bella cayeron de nuevo sobre su cena.

—Sí, —murmuró, —eso es lo que pensé.

—Inténtelo, —impulsó George. —Si le gusta, haré que mi esposa haga Hugga-muggie mañana.

—¿Hugga-muggie?

—La misma cosa que haggis, —dijo Edward amablemente, —pero hecho con el estómago de un pescado en vez de la oveja.

—Que... encantador.

—Och, le diré que llene uno, entonces, —aseguró George.

Bella miró con horror como el posadero regresaba a la cocina.

—No podemos comer aquí mañana, —siseó ella a través de la mesa. —No me importa si tenemos que cambiar de posada.

—Entonces no coma el hugga-muggie. —Edward separó un enorme bocado, se lo llevó a la boca y masticó.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a evitarlo, cuando usted ha estado charlando sobre como debo elogiar con buenos modales la comida del posadero?

Edward todavía estaba masticando, así que logró evitar contestar. Entonces él tomó un largo trago del alé que uno de los criados de George había deslizado en la mesa.

—¿No va usted al menos intentarlo? —preguntó, haciendo señas hacia el haggis intacto sobre su plato.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sus enormes ojos chocolates algo aterrados.

—Intente un mordisco, —la instó, atacando su porción con gran gusto.

—No puedo. Edward, le digo, es la cosa más extraña, y no sé como sé esto, pero si como un bocado de este haggis, moriré.

Él bajó el haggis con otro sorbo de alé, mirándola con toda la seriedad que podía reunir, y preguntó, —¿Está segura de esto?

Ella asintió.

—Bien, si ese es el caso... —Él extendió la mano, tomó su plato, y deslizó el contenido entero en el suyo. —No se puede desperdiciar un buen haggis.

Bella comenzó a echar un vistazo alrededor de la estancia.

—Me pregunto si tiene algo de pan.

—¿Hambrienta?

—Famélica.

—Si usted piensa que puede aguantar durante diez minutos más sin perecer, el viejo George probablemente traerá algún queso y pudín.

El suspiro que Bella soltó fue sentido en extremo.

—Le gustarán nuestros postres escoceses, —dijo Edward. —No encontrará ningún órgano.

Pero los ojos de Bella estaban fijos de una manera extraña en la ventana al otro lado de la habitación.

Asumiendo que ella simplemente tenía la mirada vidriosa por el hambre, él dijo, —Si tenemos suerte, ellos tendrán cranachan . Usted nunca probará un budín más fino.

Ella no replicó nada, entonces él se encogió de hombros y se metió el resto del haggis en la boca. Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, sabía bien. No se había dado cuenta de cuan hambriento había estado, y realmente no había nada tan bueno como el haggis. Bella no tenía idea de lo que se perdía.

Hablando de Bella... la miró. Ella estaba ahora bizqueando hacia la ventana. Edward se preguntó si ella necesitaba gafas.

—Mi mamá hacía el cranachan más dulce a este lado del Loch Lomond, —dijo, calculando que uno de ellos debía mantener la conversación. —Nata, harina de avena, azúcar, ron. Se me hace agua la boca solamente...

Bella jadeó. Edward dejó caer su tenedor. Algo en el sonido de su aliento precipitándose por sus labios hizo que corriera un frío por su sangre.

—Jasper, —susurró ella.

Entonces su semblante cambió de la sorpresa a algo considerablemente más negro, y con un ceño que habría vencido el monstruo del Loch Ness, ella se paró rápidamente y salió furiosa de la estancia.

Edward apoyó su tenedor y gimió. El dulce aroma del cranachan llevado por el aire desde la cocina. Edward quiso golpear su cabeza contra la mesa por la frustración.

¿Bella? (Él miró la puerta por la cual ella acababa de salir.)

¿O cranachan? (Él miró con ansia a la puerta a la cocina.)

¿Bella?

¿O cranachan?

—Maldición, —refunfuñó, parándose. Iba a tener que ser Bella.

Y mientras iba alejándose del cranachan, él tenía la siniestra sensación de que su opción de algún modo había sellado su destino.

**Oh si querido Edward, no tengas la menor duda xD**

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: GRETNA GREEN**

**AUTORA: JULIA QUINN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO**

**CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804**

**PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 4

La lluvia había disminuido, pero el aire húmedo de la noche era una bofetada en el rostro, no obstante, Bella salió precipitadamente por la puerta delantera de The Canny Man. Miró frenéticamente alrededor, torciendo su cuello a la derecha y a la izquierda. Ella había visto a Jasper por la ventana. Estaba segura de ello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a una pareja moverse rápidamente a través de la calle. Jasper. El pelo rubio oro del hombre era una completa revelación.

—¡Jasper! —lo llamó, apresurándose en su dirección. —¡Jasper Swan!

Él no dio ningún indicio de haberla oído, entonces ella recogió sus faldas y corrió por la calle, gritando su nombre mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

—¡Jasper!

Él giró.

Y ella no lo conocía.

—L..l..lo lamento tanto, —tartamudeó, tropezando un paso. —Lo confundí con mi hermano.

El atractivo hombre rubio inclinó su cabeza gentilmente.

—Está todo bien..

—Es una noche brumosa, —explicó Bella, —y yo estaba mirando por la ventana...

—Le aseguro que no ha hecho ningún daño. Pero si usted me disculpa —el joven puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la mujer a su lado y la arrastró cerca —mi esposa y yo debemos continuar con nuestro camino.

Bella asintió y los miró desaparecer alrededor de la esquina. Ellos eran recién casados. Por la forma en que su voz se había calentado al decir la palabra "esposa", ella sabía que tenía que ser así.

Estaban recién casados, y como todos los demás aquí en Gretna Green, ellos probablemente se habían fugado para casarse, y sus familias probablemente estaban furiosas con ellos. Pero se veían tan felices, y Bella de repente se sintió insoportablemente cansada, y desolada, y vieja, y todas aquellas cosas tristes, solitarias que nunca pensó que sería.

—¿Tuvo que irse justo antes del pudín?

Ella parpadeó y giró. Edward —¿cómo demonios un hombre tan grande se mueve tan silenciosamente?— surgía sobre ella, con los brazos en jarras, el ceño fruncido. Bella no dijo nada. No tenía la energía para decir algo.

—Asumo que no era su hermano el que usted vio.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por el amor de Dios mujer, podemos terminar nuestra comida?

Una sonrisa bailaba de mala gana a través de sus labios. Ninguna recriminación, ningún —Es usted estúpida mujer, ¿por qué fue a escaparse en la noche?. Solamente —¿podemos terminar nuestra comida?.

Qué hombre.

—Sería una buena idea, —contestó ella, tomando su brazo cuando él lo ofreció. —Y hasta podría probar el haggis. Solo una muestra usted sabe. Estoy segura de que no va a gustarme, pero como usted dijo, es sólo cortés intentarlo.

Él levantó una ceja, y algo en su rostro, con aquellas grandes, espesas cejas, ojos verdes, y la nariz ligeramente torcida, hizo que el corazón de Bella se salteara dos latidos.

—Och, —le concedió, dando un paso hacia la posada. —¿No van a cesar nunca las maravillas? ¿Me está diciendo que en realidad me escuchaba?

—¡Escucho casi todo que dice!

—Usted sólo se está ofreciendo a intentar el haggis porque sabe que comí su porción.

El rubor de Bella la delató.

—¡Ahá!. —Su sonrisa era sin duda lobuna. —Solo por eso, voy a hacerle comer hugga-muggie mañana.

—¿No puedo intentar solamente el cranopoly del cual usted hablaba? ¿El que tiene la nata y el azúcar?

—Se llama cranachan, y si procura no fastidiarme el camino entero hacia la posada, yo podría estar dispuesto a pedirle al Sr. McCallum que le sirva un poco.

—Och, usted siempre tan bondadoso —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Edward hizo un alto.

—¿Precisamente dijo usted "och"?

Bella parpadeó por la sorpresa.

—No lo sé. Podría haberlo hecho.

—Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, usted comienza a sonar como una escocesa.

—¿Por qué sigue diciendo eso?

Era el turno de él de parpadear por la sorpresa.

—Estoy completamente seguro de que nunca la confundí a usted con un escocés hasta este mismo momento.

—No sea obtuso. Quise decir el trozo sobre el hijo de Dios, licores paganos, y su héroe escocés.

Él se encogió de hombros y empujó la puerta de The Canny Man.

—Es mi pequeña plegaria.

—De algún modo, dudo que su vicario encontrara esto particularmente sacrosanto.

—Los llamamos ministros por aquí, y ¿quién demonios piensa usted que me lo enseñó?

Bella casi tropezó mientras ellos entraban de nuevo en el pequeño comedor.

—Usted bromea.

—Si planea pasar algo de tiempo en Escocia, va tener que aprender que somos gente más pragmática que vosotros los de climas más cálidos.

—Nunca he escuchado "los de climas más cálidos" utilizado como un insulto, —murmuró Bella, —pero creo que usted acaba de conseguirlo.

Edward apartó la silla para ella, se sentó él mismo, y luego siguió con su pontificación.

—Cualquier hombre merecedor del pan que come rápidamente aprende que en tiempos de gran necesidad, debe regresar a las cosas en las que puede confiar, cosas de las que puede depender.

Bella lo miró fijamente con una mezcla de incredulidad y repugnancia.

—¿De qué habla usted?

—Cuando siento la necesidad de convocar un poder superior, digo, "Jesús, whisky, y Robert Bruce". Tiene sentido.

—Usted está loco de atar.

—Si yo fuera un hombre menos tolerante, —dijo él, haciéndole señas al posadero para que trajera algo de queso, —podría tomarlo como una ofensa.

—No puede rezarle a Robert Bruce, —persistió ella.

—Och, y ¿por qué no? Estoy seguro de que él tiene más tiempo para cuidarme que Jesús. Después de todo, Jesús tiene a todo el puñetero mundo para cuidar, hasta sassenachs como usted.

—Se equivoca, —dijo Bella firmemente, negando con su cabeza junto con sus palabras. —Es sencillamente incorrecto.

Edward la miró, se rascó la sien, y dijo, —Tome algo de queso.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon con sorpresa, pero tomó el queso y puso un poco en su boca.

—Sabroso.

—Yo comentaría la superioridad del queso Escocés, pero estoy seguro de que usted ya se sentirá un poco insegura sobre la cocina de su país.

—¿Después del haggis?

—Hay un motivo por el que nosotros, los escoceses somos más grandes y fuertes que los ingleses.

Ella soltó un resoplido elegante.

—Usted es insufrible.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, descansando la cabeza en sus manos, con sus brazos abiertos. Él parecía un hombre-bien-saciado, un hombre-seguro, uno que sabía quién era y lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Bella no podía quitar sus ojos de él.

—Quizás, — accedió él, —pero a todos les caigo bien.

Ella le lanzó un pedazo de queso.

Él lo cogió y lo metió en su boca, sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras masticaba.

—¿Le gusta lanzar cosas, verdad?

—Qué curioso que nunca sentí la inclinación de hacer eso hasta que lo conocí.

—Y aquí todos me dijeron que sacaba lo mejor de ellos.

Bella comenzó a decir algo y luego solamente suspiró.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Edward, claramente divertido.

—Estuve a punto de insultarle.

—No es que esté sorprendido, pero ¿por qué lo pensó mejor?

Ella se encogió.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco. Y aquí estamos, discutiendo como un viejo matrimonio. Es bastante incomprensible.

Edward la miró pensativamente. Ella se veía cansada y algo confundida, como si ella finalmente hubiese disminuido la velocidad lo suficiente para que su cerebro comprenda que estaba en Escocia, cenando con un desconocido que casi la había besado una hora antes.

El sujeto de su lectura interrumpió sus pensamientos con un persistente, —¿No lo cree?

Edward sonrió cándidamente.

—¿Se suponía que tengo que hacer un comentario?

Esto le ganó un ceño bastante feroz.

—Muy bien, —dijo, —aquí está lo que pienso. Pienso que la amistad florece más rápidamente en circunstancias extremas. Considerando los acontecimientos que se han revelado esta tarde y, aún más, el objetivo común que nos une, no es sorprendente que estemos sentados aquí disfrutando la comida como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

—Sí, pero...

Edward consideró brevemente que espléndida sería su vida con la eliminación de las palabras, "sí" y "pero" de la lengua inglesa, entonces interrumpió con, —Pregúnteme algo.

Ella parpadeó varias veces antes del contestar, —¿Disculpe?

—¿Quiere saber más de mí? Aquí está su posibilidad. Pregúnteme algo.

Bella se puso pensativa. Dos veces separó los labios, con una pregunta en la punta de su lengua, sólo para cerrarlos otra vez. Finalmente ella se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo, —Muy bien. ¿Por qué es usted tan protector con las mujeres?

Diminutas líneas blancas aparecieron alrededor de su boca. Era una pequeña reacción, y bien controlada, pero Bella había estado mirándolo atentamente. Su pregunta lo había puesto nervioso.

Su mano tensa alrededor de su taza de alé, y él dijo, —Cualquier caballero vendría en ayuda de una dama.

Bella sacudió su cabeza, recordando la fiera, casi salvaje mirada de él cuando había despachado a los hombres que la habían atacado.

—Hay más en esto que eso, y ambos lo sabemos. Algo le pasó. —Su voz se puso más suave, más calmante. —O quizás a alguien que ama.

Hubo un largo silencio de dolor, y luego Edward dijo, —yo tenía una prima.

Bella no dijo nada, nerviosa por lo plano de su voz.

—Ella era mayor, —continuó, mirando fijamente el líquido que se arremolina en su taza de ale. —Diecisiete a mis nueve. Pero éramos muy cercanos.

—Suena como si usted fuese afortunado de tenerla en su vida.

Él asintió.

—Mis padres iban con frecuencia a Edimburgo. Ellos raras veces me llevaban con ellos.

—Lo siento, —murmuró Bella. Ella sabía lo que era echar de menos a sus padres.

—No lo esté. Yo nunca estaba solo. Tenía a Rosalie. —Él tomó un sorbo de su alé. —Ella me llevó de pesca, me dejó acompañarla en sus recados, me enseñó las tablas de multiplicar cuando mis tutores levantaron sus brazos en desesperación. —Edward alzó la vista bruscamente; luego una sonrisa melancólica cruzó su cara. —Ella las entretejió en canciones. Curiosa, la única manera en que yo podía recordar que seis por siete era cuarenta y dos era cantarlo.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bella porque ella sabía que esta historia no tenía un final feliz.

—¿Cómo era ella? —susurró, no completamente segura de por qué quería saberlo.

Una sonrisita nostálgica escapó de los labios de Edward.

—Sus ojos eran de color azul, , y su pelo era el más rico rubio que usted alguna vez ha visto. Ella solía lamentarse cuando se volvía rosa en la puesta del sol.

Él se calló, y finalmente Bella tenía para expresar la pregunta que colgaba en el aire.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Un día ella no vino a la casa. Ella siempre venía los martes. Otros días yo no sabía si ella iba a visitarme o no, pero los martes ella siempre venía para ayudarme a practicar mis números antes de que mi tutor llegara. Pensé que ella debía estar enferma, entonces fui a su casa a llevarle flores. —Él levantó la mirada con una expresión extrañamente arrepentida. —Pienso que debo haber estado medio enamorado de ella. ¿Quién se enteró alguna vez de un muchacho de nueve años que trae flores a su prima?

—Pienso que es dulce, —dijo Bella suavemente.

—Cuando llegué, mi tía estaba aterrada. Ella no me dejaría verla. Dijo que yo tenía razón, que Rosalie estaba enferma. Pero di la vuelta por atrás y subí por su ventana. Ella estaba tendida en su cama, enroscada en la pelota más apretada que alguna vez haya visto. Nunca he visto que algo así... —Su voz se rompió. —Dejé caer las flores.

Edward carraspeó, luego tomó un sorbo de alé. Bella notó que sus manos temblaban. —Dije su nombre, —dijo él, —pero ella no respondió. Lo dije otra vez y tendí una mano para tocarla, pero ella se estremeció y se movió lejos. Y luego sus ojos se despejaron, y durante un momento ella pareció la muchacha que yo conocía tan bien, y dijo, "Crece fuerte, Edward. Crece fuerte para mí."

—Dos días más tarde, ella estaba muerta. —Él alzó la vista, sus ojos tristes. —Por su propia mano.

—Oh, no... —Bella se oyó decir.

—Nadie me dijo por qué, — siguió Edward. —Supongo que ellos me creyeron demasiado joven para la verdad. Yo sabía que ella se había matado, desde luego. Todos lo sabían, la iglesia se negó a enterrarla en la tierra consagrada. Solo años más tarde oí la historia completa.

Bella tomó su mano a través de la mesa. Le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

Edward alzó la vista, y cuando habló otra vez, su voz pareció más enérgica, más ... normal.

—No sé cuánto sabe usted de la política escocesa, pero tenemos muchos soldados británicos que vagan por nuestra tierra. Nos dicen que ellos deben estar aquí para mantener la paz.

Bella sintió algo nauseabundo creciendo en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Alguno de ellos... estaba ella... ?

Él asintió de manera cortante.

—Todo que hizo fue caminar de su casa al pueblo. Ese fue su único crimen.

—Lo siento tanto, Edward.

—Era un camino había recorrido toda su vida. Excepto que esa vez, alguien la vió, decidió que la quería y la tomó.

—Oh, Edward. ¿Usted sabe que eso no fue su culpa, verdad?

Él asintió otra vez.

—Yo tenía nueve años. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Y aún no aprendí la verdad hasta haber alcanzado diecisiete, la misma edad que Rosalie tenía cuando murió. Pero me prometí... —Sus ojos quemaron, oscuros y feroces. —Prometí a Dios que no dejaría que a otra mujer se le hiciera el mismo daño.

Él sonrió de lado.

—Y entonces me he encontrado al sujeto de más peleas que me gustaría recordar. Y he luchado con varios forasteros que preferiría olvidar. Y no he recibido mucho agradecimiento por mi intervención, pero pienso que ella... —Miró hacia el cielo. —Pienso que ella me lo agradece.

—Oh, Edward, —dijo Bella, con el corazón en su voz, —sé que ella lo hace. Y sé que yo lo hago. —Ella comprendió que todavía sostenía su mano, y la apretó otra vez. —No creo haberle agradecido correctamente, pero realmente aprecio lo que hizo por mí esta tarde. Si usted no hubiese aparecido, yo... yo no quiero ni pensar en lo que sentiría ahora mismo.

Él se encogió de hombros incómodamente.

—No fue nada. Le puede agradecer a Rosalie.

Bella dio a su mano un último apretón antes de que retirar la suya a su propio lado de la mesa.

—Agradeceré a Rosalie por haber sido una amiga tan buena para usted cuando era pequeño, pero le agradeceré a usted por salvarme esta víspera.

Él removió la comida sobre su plato y gruñó, —Estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Ella se rió de su menos que amable respuesta.

—No está acostumbrado a que le agradezcan, ¿verdad?. Pero basta de esto; creo que le debo una pregunta.

Él alzó la vista.

—¿Disculpe?

—Conseguí preguntarle algo. Sólo es justo que le devuelva el favor.

Él agitó su mano con desdén.

—No tiene que...

—No, insisto. Esto no sería deportivo para mí, sino.

—Muy bien. —Él pensó durante un momento. —¿Le altera que su hermana menor se case antes de que usted?

Bella soltó una pequeña tos de sorpresa.

—Yo... ¿cómo sabía que ella se está por casar?

—Más temprano esta tarde, —Edward contestó, —usted lo mencionó.

Ella carraspeó otra vez.

—Entonces lo hice. Yo... bien... debe saber que amo a mi hermana muchísimo.

—Su devoción a su familia es clara en todo lo que hace, —dijo Edward tranquilamente.

Ella agarró su servilleta y la torció.

—Estoy emocionada por Claire. Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

Edward la miró de cerca. Ella no mentía, pero tampoco decía la verdad.

—Sé que es feliz por su hermana, —dijo él suavemente. —No está en usted sentir algo diferente por ella. ¿Pero qué siente por usted?

—Siento... siento... —Ella soltó un largo, cansado aliento. —Nadie nunca me ha preguntado esto antes.

—Tal vez es tiempo.

Bella asintió.

—Me siento olvidada. Pasé tanto tiempo criándola. He dedicado mi vida a este momento, a este final, y en alguna parte a lo largo del camino, me olvidé de mí. Y ahora es demasiado tarde.

Edward levantó una ceja oscura.

—Usted no es una arpía desdentada.

—Lo sé, pero para los hombres de Lancashire, estoy estrictamente sobre la estantería. Cuando ellos comienzan a pensar en novias potenciales, no piensan en mí.

—Entonces ellos son unos estúpidos, y no debería desear tener nada que ver con ellos.

Ella rió tristemente.

—Usted es dulce, Edward Cullen, no importa con cuanta fuerza trata de ocultarlo. Pero la verdad es, la gente ve lo que espera ver, y he pasado tanto tiempo haciendo de carabina de Claire que me han dado un papel autoritario. Me siento con las madres en los bailes campestres, y, me temo que es donde me quedaré.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Es posible ser tan feliz por una persona y al mismo tiempo estar tan triste por uno mismo?

—Sólo el más generoso en espíritu puede manejarlo. El resto de nosotros no sabe ser feliz por los demás cuando nuestros propios sueños se han perdido.

Una sola lágrima pinchó el ojo de Bella.

—Gracias, —dijo.

—Usted es una buena mujer, Bella Swan, y...

—¿Swan? —El posadero vino apresurando. —¿Usted la llamó precisamente Bella Swan?

Bella sintió su garganta cerrarse. Ella sabía que sería atrapada en esta maldita mentira. Ella nunca había sido buena en la mentira, o aún en la actuación, para lo que importa...

Pero Edward solo miró a George en los ojos con calma y dijo, —Es su apellido de soltera. Lo uso como una caricia de tiempo en tiempo.

—Bien, entonces, usted debe haberse casado recientemente, porque hay un mensajero que viaja de posada en posada, preguntando por ella.

Bella se sentó muy derecha.

—¿Está todavía aquí? ¿Sabe a dónde fue?

—Él dijo que iba a intentar en The Mad Rabbit . —George sacudió su cabeza a la derecha antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. —Está justo calle abajo.

Bella se paró tan rápidamente que volcó su silla.

—Vamos, —le dijo a Edward. —Tenemos que alcanzarlo. Si él comprueba todas las posadas y no me encuentra, podría dejar el pueblo. Y entonces nunca conseguiré el mensaje, y...

Edward puso una pesada, consoladora mano en su brazo.

—¿Quién sabe que usted está aquí?

—Solamente mi familia, —susurró. —Oh, no, ¿qué si algo terrible le ha ocurrido a uno de ellos? Nunca me lo perdonaré. Edward, usted no entiende. Soy responsable de ellos, y yo nunca podía perdonarme si...

Él apretó su brazo, y de algún modo el movimiento ayudó a su acelerado corazón a tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué no vemos lo que este mensajero tiene que decir antes de entrar en pánico?

Bella no podía creer que la palabra "nosotros" la había tranquilizado. Ella asintió apresuradamente.

—De acuerdo. Tranquilicémonos, entonces.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Quiero que usted permanezca aquí.

—No. Yo no podría. Yo...

—Bella, usted es una mujer que viaja sola, y... —Él la vio abrir la boca para protestar y continuó con, —No, no me diga lo capaz que es. Nunca he conocido a una mujer más capaz en mi vida, pero eso no significa que el hombre no vaya a tratar de aprovecharse. ¿Quién sabe si este mensajero es realmente un mensajero?

—Pero si él es un mensajero, entonces él no dejará el mensaje en sus manos. Está dirigido a mí.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo traeré aquí, entonces.

—No, no puedo. No puedo tolerar sentirme una inútil. Si me quedo aquí...

—Me haría sentir mejor, —interrumpió él.

Bella tragó convulsivamente, tratando de no prestar atención a la cálida preocupación de su voz. ¿Por qué tenía el hombre que ser tan malditamente agradable? ¿Y por qué tenía ella que preocuparse de si sus acciones pudieran hacerle " sentirse mejor "?

Pero lo hizo.

—Está bien, —dijo despacio. —Pero si usted no vuelve en cinco minutos, voy detrás de usted.

Él suspiró.

—Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, ¿piensa que podría ser capaz de concederme diez?

Sus labios temblaron en una sonrisa.

—Diez, entonces.

Él señaló hacia su boca con el ir y venir de los dedos.

—La atrapé sonriendo abiertamente. Usted no puede estar enfadada conmigo.

—Solo consígame ese mensaje y lo amaré para siempre.

—Och, bueno. —Él la saludó y salió por la puerta, haciendo una pausa sólo para decir, —No permita que George dé mi cranachan a alguien más.

Bella parpadeó, luego jadeó. ¡Por Dios!, ¿acababa ella de decirle que lo amaría para siempre?

Edward entró de nuevo en The Canny Man ocho minutos más tarde, con el mensaje en la mano. No había sido que difícil de convencer al mensajero de renunciar al sobre; Edward simplemente había dicho —con un cierto nivel de firmeza— que él servía como el protector de señorita Swan, y procuraría que ella recibiera el mensaje.

Tampoco hizo daño que Edward sobrepasara los seis pies por unas buenas cuatro pulgadas , lo cual le daba casi un pie encima del mensajero.

Bella estaba sentada donde él la había dejado, tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa e ignorando los dos grandes tazones de cranachan que George debía haber puesto ante ella.

—Aquí está usted, my lady, —dijo él jovialmente, dándole la misiva.

Ella debía haber estado aturdida, pero se llamó la atención y sacudió la cabeza antes de tomarlo.

El mensaje era de verdad de su familia. Edward había logrado obtener aquella información del mensajero. Él no estaba preocupado de que fuera una emergencia; el mensajero —cuando preguntó, otra vez firmemente— le habido dicho que el mensaje era muy importante, pero que la mujer que se lo había dado no había parecido demasiado histérica.

Él observó a Bella con cuidado mientras sus temblorosas manos rompían el sello. Sus ojos chocolates ojearon las líneas rápidamente, y cuando alcanzó el final, ella parpadeó varias veces. Un estrangulado sonido surgió de su garganta, seguida de un jadeo de "no puedo creer que él hiciera eso".

Edward decidió que era mejor pisar con cuidado. De su reacción, él no podía decir si ella estaca a punto de comenzar a gritar o llorar. Los hombres y los caballos eran fáciles para predecir, pero solo Dios entendía el funcionamiento de la mente femenina.

Él dijo su nombre, y ella empujó dos hojas de papel hacia él en respuesta.

—Voy a matarlo, —dijo con los dientes apretados. —Si él no está muerto aún, maldición, voy a matarlo.

Edward miró los papeles en su mano.

—Lea lo último primero, —dijo Bella amargamente.

Él cambió las hojas y comenzó a leer.

Rutherford House Pendle, Lancashire

Queridísima hermana:

Esta nota nos fue entregada por Peter Thrumpton. Él dijo que estaba bajo órdenes estrictas de no traerla hasta que te hubieses marchado hacia un día.

Por favor no odies a Jasper.

Dios este contigo.

Tuya, tu amada hermana, Claire Swan

Edward levantó la vista y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

—¿Quién es Peter Thrumpton?

—El mejor amigo de mi hermano.

—Ah.

Él sacó la segunda carta, que estaba escrita por una mano decididamente más masculina.

Thrumpton Hall

Nr. Clitheroe, Lancashire

Querida Bella

Es con un corazón dolido que escribo estas palabras. Para este momento has recibido mi nota informándote de mi viaje a Gretna Green. Si reaccionas como sé que vas a hacerlo, estarás en Escocia para cuando leas esto.

Pero no estoy en Escocia, y nunca tuve ninguna intención de fugarme para casarme. Más bien me marcho mañana hacia Liverpool para unirme a la Marina Real. Usaré mi parte para comprar mi comisión.

Sé que nunca quisiste esta vida para mí, pero soy un hombre ahora, y como hombre debo escoger mi propia fortuna.

Siempre supe que estaba destinado a la vida militar; desde que jugué con mis soldados de estaño como un muchacho joven tuve muchas ganas de servir a mi país.

Rezo para que me perdones mi hipocresía, pero sabía que vendrías por mí a Liverpool si fueras consciente de mis verdaderas intenciones. Tal despedida me dolerá para el resto de mis días.

Es mejor de esta manera.

Tu amado hermano,

Jasper Swan

Edward alzó la vista a los ojos de Bella, que estaban sospechosamente brillantes.

—¿Tenía usted alguna idea? —preguntó él tranquilamente.

Ninguna, —dijo, su voz temblorosa sobre la palabra. —¿Piensa usted que yo habría emprendido este loco viaje si hubiera soñado que él habría ido a Liverpool?

—¿Qué planea hacer después?

—Volver a casa, me imagino. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Él probablemente está a mitad de camino a América ahora.

Ella exageraba, pero Edward calculó que se había ganado ese derecho. No había mucho que uno podría decir en tal situación, sin embargo, él se inclinó y empujó su tazón de budín un poco más cerca.

—Tenga su cranachan.

Bella miró su comida.

—¿Usted quiere que yo coma?

—No puedo pensar en nada mejor para hacer. Usted no tocó su haggis.

Ella recogió su cuchara.

—¿Soy una hermana terrible? ¿Son una persona tan terrible?

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Qué tipo de persona soy que él sintió la necesidad de enviarme hasta Gretna Green solo para que entonces él pudiese realizar una fuga limpia?

—Una hermana bien amada, me imagino, —contestó Edward, llevando un poco de cranachan en su boca. —Maldito sea, esto está rico. Usted debería probar un poco.

Bella bañó su cuchara, pero no la levantó hasta su boca.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Obviamente él le ama demasiado para soportar un doloroso adiós. Y suena como si usted hubiese presentado una verdadera lucha a su alistamiento a la marina si hubiera sabido sus verdaderas intenciones.

¡Bella había estado a punto de replicar, "Desde luego!" pero en cambio ella solamente suspiró. ¿Qué ganaba defendiendo su posición o explicando sus sentimientos? Lo que estaba hecho, estaba hecho, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer sobre eso.

Ella suspiró otra vez, más fuerte, y levantó su cuchara. Si había una cosa que ella odiaba, eran las situaciones sobre las cuales ella no podía hacer nada.

—¿Va a comer ese pudín, o es este algún tipo de experimento científico del equilibrio de la cuchara?

Bella parpadeó para salir de su aturdimiento, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, George McCallum apareció en su mesa.

—Tenemos que limpiar para la noche, —dijo él. —No tengo la intención de echarlos, pero mi esposa insiste. —Él sonrió burlonamente a Edward. —Usted sabe como es.

Edward hizo un gesto hacia Bella.

—Ella no ha terminado su cranachan.

—Lleve el tazón a su habitación. Es una lástima desperdiciar la comida.

Edward asintió y se puso de pie.

—Buena idea. ¿Estás lista, dulzura?

La cuchara de Bella resbaló de su mano, aterrizando en su tazón de cranachan con un ruido apagado. ¿Acababa él de llamarle dulzura?

—Yo... Yo... Yo...

—Ella me ama tanto, —le dijo Edward a George, — que a veces pierde el poder del habla.

Mientras Bella estaba embobada mirándolo, él encogió sus poderosos hombros y dijo satisfecho, —¿Qué puedo decir? la abrumo.

George rió en silencio mientras Bella farfullaba.

—Mejor cuide su espalda, —el posadero aconsejó a Edward, —o usted se encontrará lavando su cabello con el mejor cranachan de mi esposa.

—Magnifica idea, —dijo Bella entre dientes.

Edward se rió mientras se paraba y le ofreció su mano. De algún modo él sabía que el mejor modo de distraerla de sus penas era provocarla con otra broma sobre ella siendo su fiel esposa. Si él hubiera mencionado al bebé, ella probablemente olvidaría a su hermano totalmente.

Él comenzó a abrir la boca, pero luego observó el destello furioso en sus ojos y se lo pensó mejor. Un hombre tenía que pensar en su propia seguridad, después de todo, y Bella lo miró lista para hacer algún serio daño físico o al menos arrojar un tazón de cranachan en él.

De todos modos, él con mucho gusto aceptaría el disparo de pudín si esto significaba que ella pudiese dejar de pensar en su hermano, aún durante unos momentos.

—Ven, querida, —dijo él suavemente, —tenemos que dejar a este buen hombre cerrar por esta noche.

Bella asintió y se puso de pie, sus labios todavía apretados fuertemente. Edward tenía la sensación de que ella no confiaba en si misma para hablar.

—No olvides tu cranachan, —dijo, haciendo señas al tazón sobre la mesa mientras él recogía el propio.

—Usted podría querer llevar el suyo, también, —se rió George. —No confío en la expresión de sus ojos.

Edward tomó su consejo y agarró el otro tazón.

—Una idea excelente, mi buen hombre. Mi esposa tendrá que caminar sin la ventaja de mi brazo, pero pienso que ella podrá arreglárselas, ¿no cree?

—Och, sí. Ella no necesita a un hombre para decirle a donde ir. —George le dio un codazo a Bella en el brazo y rió con complicidad. —¿Pero es agradable sin embargo, eh?

Edward le dio un codazo a Bella sacándola del lugar antes de que ella matara al posadero.

—¿Por qué debe usted persistir en burlarse así de mí? —gruñó.

Edward se giró y la esperó para comenzar a subir la escalera después de ella.

—Desvió su mente de su hermano, ¿verdad?

—Yo... —Sus labios se separaron asombrados y lo miró fijamente como si nunca antes hubiera visto otro ser humano. —Sí, eso hizo.

Él sonrió y le dio uno de los tazones de pudín mientras él buscaba la llave de la habitación en su bolsillo.

—¿Sorprendida?

—¿Que usted hiciera tal cosa por mí? —Ella sacudió su cabeza. —No.

Edward se dio media vuelta despacio, la llave todavía en la cerradura.

—Quise decir que estaba sorprendida de haber olvidado a su hermano, pero pienso que me gusta más su respuesta.

Bella sonrió melancólicamente y apoyó una mano en su brazo.

—Usted es un buen hombre, Sir Edward Cullen. Insufrible de vez en cuando... —Ella casi sonrió burlonamente ante su ceño fingido. —Bueno, insufrible la mayor parte del tiempo, si uno quiere poner un buen punto sobre ello, pero todavía un buen hombre.

Él empujó la puerta abierta, luego pusieron sus tazones de cranachan sobre una mesa en la habitación.

—¿No debería haber mencionado a su hermano en este momento? ¿Quizás debería haberla dejado riñendo como loca y lista para cortar mi garganta?

—No. —Ella soltó un largo, cansado suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama, otro bucle de su largo cabello castaño escapó de su peinado y se derramó en su hombro. Edward la observó con todo el dolor de su corazón. Ella parecía tan pequeña e indefensa, y tan malditamente melancólica. Él no podía soportarlo.

—Bella, —dijo, sentándose al lado de ella, —usted ha hecho todo lo posible por criar a su hermano por... ¿cuantos años?

—Siete.

—Ahora es hora de dejarle crecer y tomar sus propias decisiones, buenas o malas.

—Usted mismo dijo que ningún muchacho de dieciocho conoce su propia mente.

Edward se tragó un gruñido. No había nada más detestable que ser atormentado por sus propias palabras.

—Yo no querría verlo casarse a tal edad. ¡Buen Dios, si él tomara una mala decisión tendría que vivir con ello —¡ella!— para el resto de su vida.

—Y si él tomó una mala decisión entrando en la Marina, ¿cuánto tiempo de vida tendrá para lamentarlo? —Bella levantó su cara hacia él, y sus ojos lucían insoportablemente enormes en su cara. —Él podría morir, Edward. No me importa lo que la gente diga, siempre hay una guerra. En algún sitio, algún hombre estúpido sentirá la necesidad de luchar con algún otro hombre estúpido, y ellos van a enviar a mi hermano para resolverlo.

—Bella, cualquiera de nosotros podría morir mañana. Yo podría salir andando de esta posada y ser pisoteado por una vaca loca. Usted podría salir de esta posada y ser golpeada por un relámpago. No podemos vivir nuestras vidas con miedo por ese momento.

—Sí, pero podemos tratar de reducir al mínimo nuestros riesgos.

Edward levantó su mano para peinarse el cabello; esta era una acción que él a menudo repetía cuando estaba cansado o exasperado. Pero de algún modo su mano se movió ligeramente a la izquierda, y en cambio se sintió tocar el cabello de Bella. Era fino, y liso, y suavemente sedoso y parecía haber allí mucho más de lo que él al principio había pensado. Se deslizó de sus alfileres y cayó en torrentes sobre su mano, entre sus dedos.

Y mientras saboreaba su tacto, ninguno de ellos respiraba.

Sus ojos se entrelazaron, chocolate contra el más brillante, ardiente verde, no dijeron ni una palabra, pero mientras Edward se inclinaba, cerrando de una manera lenta la distancia entre ellos, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar.

Él iba a besarla.

Y ella no iba a detenerlo.

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO: GRETNA GREEN**

**AUTORA: JULIA QUINN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO**

**CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804**

**PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 5

Sus labios rozaron los de ella despacio, con el más puro de los toques. Si la hubiera aplastado contra él o hubiera apretado su boca contra la suya, ella podría haberse apartado, pero esta caricia ligera como una pluma capturó su alma.

Su piel cosquilleaba con conciencia y de repente se sintió... diferente, como si este cuerpo que ella había poseído durante veinticuatro años no fuese más propio. Su piel se sentía demasiado estrecha y su corazón se sentía demasiado ávido, y sus manos... oh, como dolían sus manos queriendo acariciar su piel.

Él sería caliente, ella lo sabía, y majestuoso. Los suyos no eran los músculos de un hombre sedentario. Él podría aplastarla con un golpe de su puño... y de algún modo ese conocimiento era emocionante... probablemente porque él la sostenía en ese momento con tal tierna reverencia.

Ella se apartó durante un momento, de modo que pudiera ver sus ojos. Ellos quemaban con una necesidad que le era desconocida y ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería.

—Edward, —ella susurró, levantando su mano para frotar la áspera piel de su mejilla. Su oscura barba estaba saliendo, densa y áspera y completamente diferente de las patillas de su hermano en las pocas ocasiones que lo había visto sin afeitar.

Él cubrió su mano con la suya, luego giró su cara hacia su palma, presionando un beso contra su piel. Ella miró sus ojos sobre las puntas de sus dedos. Ellos nunca abandonaron los suyos, y hacían una pregunta silenciosa, y esperaban su respuesta.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —ella susurró. —Yo nunca... Yo nunca lo quise, incluso...

—Pero lo hace ahora, —susurró él. —Usted me desea ahora.

Ella asintió, impresionada por su admisión, sin embargo incapaz de mentirle. Había algo en el modo que él la miraba, la forma en que sus ojos la recorrían como si él pudiese ver el camino al centro mismo de su corazón. El momento era perfecto de un modo aterrador, y ella sabía que la mentira no tenía espacio entre ellos. No en aquella habitación, no durante esa noche.

Ella humedeció sus labios.

—No puedo...

Edward tocó con el dedo su boca.

—¿No puede? —Esto había traído una temblorosa sonrisa. Su tono provocador derritió su resistencia, y ella se sintió acercarse hacia él, inclinándose contra su fuerza. Más que nada, quería dejar a un lado todos sus principios, cada precepto moral al cuál ella se había sostenido fiel. Podría olvidar quién era ella, y lo que siempre pareció, y yacer con este hombre. Podría dejar de ser Bella Swan, hermana y guardián de Jasper y Claire Swan, hija del difunto Charlie y Renee Swan. Podría dejar de ser la mujer que traía comida a los pobres, asistía a la iglesia cada domingo, y plantaba su jardín cada primavera en pulcras y ordenadas filas.

Ella podría parar de ser todas esas cosas, y finalmente ser una mujer.

Era tan tentador.

Edward alisó con uno de sus callosos dedos su arrugada frente.

—Usted parece tan seria, —murmuró él, inclinándose para posar sus labios en su frente. —Quiero besar estas líneas, quitar estas preocupaciones.

—Edward, —dijo rápidamente, soltando las palabras antes de que perdiera su capacidad de decidir, —hay cosas que no puedo hacer. Cosas que quiero hacer, o pienso que quiero hacer. No estoy segura, porque nunca lo he hecho, pero no puedo... ¿Por qué sonríes?

—¿Lo hacía?

Él sabía que había sonreído, el muy libertino.

Él se encogió desvalidamente.

—Es sólo que nunca he visto a nadie tan decorosamente confundida como usted, Bella Swan.

Ella abrió su boca para protestar, ya que no estaba segura si sus palabras eran elogios, pero él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Ah, ah, ah, —dijo él. —Silencio ahora, y escúcheme. Voy a besarla, y eso es todo.

Su corazón se elevó y cayó en un único momento.

—¿Solo un beso?

—Entre nosotros, nunca será solo un beso.

Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrío por sus venas, y ella levantó su cabeza, ofreciéndole sus labios.

Edward respiró roncamente, mirando fijamente su boca como si tuviera todas las tentaciones del infierno y toda la dicha del cielo. Él la besó otra vez, pero esta vez él no se contuvo. Sus labios tomaron los suyos en un hambriento, posesivo baile de deseo y necesidad.

Ella jadeó, y él saboreó su aliento, inhalando su esencia caliente, dulce, como si esto de algún modo le permitiese a ella tocarlo por dentro.

Sabía que debería ir despacio con ella, y por más que su cuerpo gritase de necesidad, él sabía que terminaría esta noche insatisfecho, pero no podía negarse el placer de sentir su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo y entonces la recostó sobre la cama, sin separar su boca de la de ella en ningún momento.

Si él solamente fuera a besarla, si era todo lo que él podía hacer, entonces estaba condenado si este beso no duraba la noche entera.

—Oh, Bella, —gimió, dejando vagar sus manos hacia abajo por los costados de ella, pasando su cintura, sobre sus caderas, hasta ahuecar sus manos sobre la suave y redondeada curva de sus nalgas. —Mi dulce Be...

Él se interrumpió y levantó la cabeza, dirigiéndole una ladeada sonrisa de muchacho.

—¿Puedo llamarte Bells? Bella es un bocado sangriento.

Ella lo miró fijamente, respirando fuertemente, incapaz de hablar.

—Bella, —siguió, arrastrando sus dedos por el borde de su mejilla, —es justo el tipo de mujer que un hombre quiere a su lado. Pero Bells... bien, esa es el tipo de mujer que un hombre quiere debajo.

Le tomó un par de segundos decir, —Puedes llamarme Bells.

Sus labios encontraron su oreja, así como sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de ella.

—Bienvenida a mi abrazo, Bells.

Ella suspiró, y el movimiento la hundió más profundamente en el colchón, y se dejo ir con el momento, con el parpadeo de la vela y el dulce aroma del cranachan, y al fuerte y poderoso hombre que cubría su cuerpo con el suyo

Sus labios se movieron hacia su cuello, susurrando a lo largo de las líneas que conducían a la curva de su hombro. Él besó la piel allí, tan pálida contra la lana negra de su abrigo. Él no sabía como habría de llevar aquella ropa otra vez, ahora que había pasado una tarde entera frotándose contra su piel desnuda. Olería como ella durante días, y luego, después que esa fragancia se desvaneciera, el recuerdo de este momento aún sería bastante para poner su cuerpo en llamas.

Sus ágiles dedos soltaron solo algunos botones para revelar la desnudez de su insinuante escote. No era nada más que una sombra, realmente, un vago oscurecimiento que insinuaba las maravillas debajo, pero aún ese era bastante para enviar fuego por sus venas, tensando un cuerpo que él había pensado que posiblemente no podía ponerse más duro.

Dos botones más fueron liberados, y Edward arrastró su boca abajo a lo largo de cada nueva centímetro de piel desnuda, susurrando todo tiempo, —Esto todavía es un beso. Solamente un beso.

—Solamente un beso, —repitió Bella, su voz extraña y sofocada.

—Solamente un beso, —estuvo de acuerdo él, deslizando sin embargo otro botón por su abertura de modo que él pudiera besar completamente el profundo valle entre sus pechos. —Todavía te estoy besando.

—Sí, —gimió. —Oh, sí. Sigue besándome.

Él extendió abierto su abrigo, descubriendo tiernamente sus redondeados pechos. Él contuvo el aliento.

—Buen Cristo, Bells, este abrigo nunca lució la mitad de bien en mí.

Bella se puso ligeramente rígida bajo el intenso calor de su mirada fija. Él la miraba como si fuese alguna criatura extraña y maravillosa, como si ella poseyera algo que él nunca había visto antes. Si él la tocara, la acariciara, o incluso la besara, ella podría derretirse de nuevo en su abrazo y perderse en la pasión del momento. Pero con él mirándola fijo, ella era incómodamente consciente de que estaba haciendo algo que nunca soñó con hacer.

Ella había conocido a este hombre sólo unas horas antes, y sin embargo...

Tomó aliento y alcanzó a cubrirse.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurró.

Edward se inclinó y besó su frente.

—Sin remordimientos, mi dulce Bells. Independientemente de lo que sientas, no dejes que el pesar sea una parte de ello.

Bells. Bells no se mantenía fiel a las censuras de sociedad simplemente porque ese era el modo en que ella fue criada. Bells buscaba su propia fortuna y su propio placer.

Los labios de Bella insinuaron una sonrisa mientras ella dejaba caer sus manos. Bells no podría estar con un hombre antes del matrimonio, pero ella seguramente se permitiría este momento de pasión.

—Eres tan hermosa, —gruñó Edward, y la última sílaba se perdió cuando cerró su boca alrededor de la cumbre de su pecho. Él le hizo el amor con sus labios, adorándola de todas las maneras en que un hombre podría mostrar su devoción.

Y entonces, justo cuando Bella sentía escabullirse sus últimos fragmentos de resistencia, él tomó un estremecido, profundo aliento y, con la obvia renuencia, cerró los pliegues de su abrigo alrededor de ella.

Él mantuvo las solapas unidas durante todo un minuto, respirando con fuerza mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en algún punto en blanco sobre la pared. Su cara lucía casi demacrada, y al ojo inexperto de Bella, él lucía casi como si sufriera dolor.

—¿Edward? —preguntó vacilantemente. No estaba segura de lo que se suponía que tenía que preguntarle, por eso se conformó solo con su nombre.

—En un minuto. —Su voz tenía un toque áspero, pero de algún modo Bella sabía que él no sentía ninguna cólera. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, esperando hasta que él giró su cabeza hacia ella y dijo, —necesito dejar la habitación.

Sus labios se separaron en sorpresa.

—¿Lo necesita?

Él asintió de manera cortante y se separó con violencia de ella, cruzando la distancia a la puerta en dos movimientos largos. Él agarró el pomo de la puerta, y Bella vio que los músculos de su antebrazo se flexionaban, pero antes de que abriera la puerta, se giró, sus labios comenzaron a formar palabras... que murieron rápidamente en sus labios.

Bella siguió su fija mirada hacia ella... Buen Dios, el abrigo se le había abierto cuando él lo había soltado. Ella cerró las solapas, agradecida que la débil luz de la vela ocultara su mortificado rubor.

—Cierre la puerta detrás de mí, —ordenó él.

—Sí, desde luego, —dijo ella, levantándose. —hazlo tú, y luego toma la llave. —Hurgó hacia la mesa con su mano izquierda, agarrando el abrigo con la derecha.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Consérvala.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él.

—Conservarla... ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo volverás a entrar?

—No voy a hacerlo. Ese es el punto.

La boca de Bella se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces antes de que lograra decir, —¿Dónde dormirás?

Él se inclinó hacia ella, su proximidad calentando el aire.

—No dormiré. Ese es el problema.

—Oh. Yo... —Ella no era tan inocente como para no reconocer de qué hablaba, pero ciertamente no era lo bastante experimentada para saber como responder. —Yo...

—¿Ha comenzado a llover otra vez? —preguntó de manera cortante.

Bella parpadeó ante el rápido cambio de tema. Ladeó su cabeza, escuchando el apacible repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el tejado.

—Yo... sí, creo que lo ha hecho.

—Bueno. Es mejor tener frío.

Y con eso, salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

Después de un segundo de paralizante sorpresa, Bella corrió a la puerta y asomó su cabeza al pasillo, justo a tiempo para ver la imponente figura de Edward desaparecer en la esquina. Se colgó del marco de la puerta durante diez segundos, la mitad dentro y la mitad fuera de la habitación, no exactamente segura de por qué se sintió tan completamente aturdida. ¿Era porque él se había marchado tan bruscamente? ¿O era que ella le había dado libertades que nunca había soñado con permitir a cualquier hombre que no fuese su marido?

Si la verdad fuera dicha, ella nunca soñó con que tales libertades existieran.

O tal vez, pensó frenéticamente, tal vez lo que realmente la aturdió fue que estuvo acostada sobre la cama, mirándolo mientras él tenía un arrebato de cólera a través de la habitación, y él había estado tan completamente... bien, delicioso para la vista, tanto que ella no se había dado cuenta de que el abrigo se había abierto y sus pechos estaban a la vista de cualquiera.

O al menos para la de Edward, y la forma en que él la miró...

Bella se dio una pequeña sacudida y cerró la puerta. Después de un momento, la cerró con llave. No era que ella estuviese preocupada por Edward. Él podría estar del humor de un oso, pero nunca levantaría un dedo contra ella, y, lo más importante, nunca se aprovecharía de ella.

No sabía como sabía eso. Ella simplemente lo sabía.

Pero una nunca sabía que clase de asesinos e idiotas se podría encontrar en una posada de esta zona, sobre todo en Gretna Green, ella se imaginaba haber visto más idiotas de los que le correspondía, fugándose para casarse aquí todo el tiempo.

Bella suspiró y golpeó ligeramente su pie. Que hacer, que hacer. Su estómago soltó un ruidoso estruendo, y fue entonces que recordó el cranachan sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué no? Olía delicioso.

Se sentó y comió.

Cuando Edward entró tropezando en The Canny Man varias horas más tarde, tenía frío, estaba mojado, y sintiéndose como si debería haber bebido. La lluvia, desde luego, había continuado, así como el viento, y sus dedos se parecían a gruesos carámbanos conectados a las bolas de nieve planas que solían ser sus manos.

Sus pies no se sentían como suyos, y le tomó varios intentos y muchos dedos del pie golpeados antes de que llegase a los escalones finales del último piso de la posada. Se apoyó contra la puerta a su habitación mientras buscaba a tientas la llave, luego recordó que él no había traído una llave, luego giró el pomo de la puerta, luego soltó un irritado gruñido cuando la puerta no se movió.

Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, ¿por qué demonios le había dicho que cerrara la puerta? ¿Realmente había estado tan preocupado por su autocontrol? No había ningún modo de que él pudiera violarla en estas condiciones. Sus regiones inferiores estaban tan frías, que él probablemente no podría mostrar una reacción aunque ella abriera la puerta sin una puntada de ropa sobre su cuerpo.

Sus músculos hicieron un patético intento de tensarse. De acuerdo, tal vez si ella estuviera completamente desnuda...

Edward suspiró felizmente, tratando de imaginarlo.

El pomo de la puerta giró. Él todavía suspiraba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Él se cayó dentro.

Él alzó la vista. Bella parpadeaba rápidamente mientras lo observaba.

—¿Estabas apoyado contra la puerta? —preguntó.

—Aparentemente.

—Me dijiste que la cerrara.

—Er... eres una buena mujer, Bella Swan, ob... obediente y le... leal. Bella estrechó sus ojos.

—¿Estás borracho?

Él sacudió su cabeza, lo que tenía el desafortunado efecto de golpear su pómulo contra el piso.

—Solamente frío.

—Has estado afuera todo este... —Ella se inclinó hacia abajo y tocó su mejilla. — ¡Buen Dios, estás helado!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Comenzó a llover otra vez.

Ella atascó sus manos bajo sus brazos y trató de ponerlo de pie.

—Levántese. Tenemos que sacarle esta ropa.

Su cabeza se apoyó a un lado mientras él le lanzó una desarmante sonrisa ladeada.

—En otro tiempo, con otra temperatura, yo estaría encantado con esas palabras.

Bella tiró en él otra vez y gimió. Ella no había logrado moverlo una pulgada.

—Edward, por favor. Debes hacer un esfuerzo para pararte. Debes ser el doble de mi peso.

Sus ojos vagaron arriba y abajo de su constitución.

—¿Cuánto pesas, 44 kilos?

—Apenas, —se mofó ella. —¿Luzco tan insustancial? Ahora, por favor, si solamente pudieras ponerte de pie, podría llevarte a la cama.

Él suspiró.

—Otra de esas oraciones que me gustaría muchísimo malinterpretar.

—¡Edward!

Él se tambaleó en una posición derecha, con la no insignificante ayuda de Bella.

—¿Por qué es, —él reflexionó, —que disfruto ser regañado por vos?

—Probablemente, —ella replicó, —porque disfrutas fastidiándome.

Él se rascó la barbilla, que ahora estaba bastante oscurecida por el crecimiento de un día de barba.

—Pienso que podrías tener razón.

Bella no le hizo caso, tratando en cambio de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía. Si ella lo pusiera en la cama como estaba, él empaparía las sábanas en cuestión de minutos.

—Edward, —dijo ella, —necesitas ponerte ropa seca. Esperaré fuera mientras tu...

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No tengo más ropa seca.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Tú la —él pinchó su hombro con el índice —llevas puesta.

Bella pronunció una palabra muy poco elegante.

—Sabes, tienes razón, —dijo él, sonando como si acabase de hacer un descubrimiento muy importante. —Realmente disfruto fastidiándote.

—¡Edward!

—Oh, muy bien. Seré serio. —Él hizo un gran espectáculo forzando sus rasgos en un ceño. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—Necesito que te saques la ropa y te metas en la cama.

Su rostro se iluminó.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Desde luego que no, —dijo ella bruscamente. —Me iré de la habitación durante un momento, y cuando vuelva, espero verlo en aquella cama, con las mantas hasta la barbilla.

—¿Dónde dormirás tu?

—No lo voy a hacer. Voy a secar tu ropa.

Él torció su cuello hacia uno y otro lado.

—¿En que chimenea?

—Iré abajo.

Él se enderezó hasta el punto en que Bella no tenía que sostenerlo.

—No bajarás allí por tu cuenta en mitad de la noche.

—No puedo secar muy bien tu ropa encima de una vela.

—Iré contigo.

—Edward, estarás desnudo.

Lo que sea que él había estado a punto de decir, y Bella estaba segura, por el indignado empuje de su barbilla y el hecho de que él tenía la boca abierta y lista para contradecirla, que él había estado a punto de decir algo, fue abandonado a favor de una sarta ruidosa y sumamente creativa de maldiciones.

Finalmente, después de decir cada palabra profana que ella alguna vez había oído, y bastantes más que eran nuevas para ella, él gruñó, —Espere aquí, —y salió dando un portazo de la habitación.

Tres minutos después, él reapareció. Bella observó con asombro como él pateó la puerta para abrirla y vertió aproximadamente tres docenas de velas en el suelo. Una, notó ella, todavía estaba humeando.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, esperando a que su seño se ablandara antes de decir algo. Después de unos minutos, se hizo evidente que su humor gruñón no iba a cambiar en un futuro cercano, entonces preguntó, —¿Dónde conseguiste todas estas?

—Digamos solamente que The Canny Man va a despertar a una mañana muy oscura.

Bella rehusó indicar que, bien pasada la medianoche, ya era mañana, pero su conciencia le exigió decir, —Es oscuro por la mañana en este tiempo del año.

—Dejé una o dos en la cocina, —refunfuñó Edward. Y luego, sin una palabra da aviso, comenzó a sacarse la camisa.

Bella gruñó y corrió hacia el pasillo. Maldito ese hombre, él sabía que se suponía que tenía que esperar hasta que ella estuviera fuera de la habitación antes de quitarse la ropa. Esperó todo un minuto, luego le dió otros treinta segundos por el frío. Los dedos entumecidos no iban bien con los botones.

Tomando un largo aliento, se giró y golpeó la puerta.

—¿Edward? —Lo llamó. —¿Estás acostado? —Luego, antes de que él pudiese responder, ella estrechó sus ojos y añadió, —¡Con las mantas hasta arriba!

Su respuesta fue apagada, pero definitivamente fue afirmativa, entonces ella giró el pomo y empujó.

La puerta no se movió.

Su estómago comenzó a bailar de pánico. La puerta no podía estar cerrada. Él nunca la hubiese cerrado, y las puertas no se cerraban solas.

Ella golpeó la puerta suavemente con un lado de su puño.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No puedo abrir la puerta!

Se oyeron unos pasos, y cuando ella escuchó su voz, claramente venía del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—La puerta no se abre.

—Yo no la cerré.

—Lo sé. Creo que está trabada.

Lo oyó reírse, lo que le produjo un deseo aplastante de estampar su pie… preferentemente en el pie de él.

—Ahora esto, —él dijo, —es interesante.

El impulso de hacerle daño físico se hacía más intenso.

—¿Bella? —la llamó. —¿Todavía estás ahí?

Ella cerró sus ojos por un momento y exhaló por sus dientes.

—Tendrás que ayudarme a abrir la puerta.

—Yo estoy, por supuesto, desnudo.

Ella se sonrojó. Estaba oscuro; no era posible que él hubiera visto su reacción, y aún así se sonrojó.

—¿Bella?

—La mera vista tuya probablemente me dejará ciega, de todos modos. —dijo bruscamente. —¿Vas a ayudarme, o tendré que echar la puerta abajo yo misma?

—Ciertamente será una visión para contemplar. Pagaría un buen dinero por…

—¡Edward!

Él se rió entre dientes nuevamente, un cálido, rico sonido que se fundió a través de la puerta y fue derecho a sus huesos.

—Muy bien, —dijo. —A la cuenta de tres, empuja contra la puerta con todo tu peso.

Ella asintió, luego recordó que él no podía verla y dijo, —Lo haré.

—Uno… dos…

Apretó fuertemente los ojos.

—¡Tres!

Ella apoyó de golpe todo su peso contra la puerta, pero él debe haber dado un tirón justo antes, porque su hombro apenas había encontrado la madera antes de que caer dentro de la habitación y golpear el piso. Con fuerza.

Milagrosamente, se las arregló para mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo.

Escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse, luego lo sintió inclinarse sobre ella mientras preguntaba, —¿Estás bien?

Ella se tapó los ojos con la mano, —¡Métete en la cama!

—No te preocupes. Me he cubierto.

—No te creo.

—Lo juro. Envolví la manta alrededor mío.

Bella separó sus dedos medio y anular lo justo para dejar entrar la tira más angosta de visión. Bastante segura, parecía haber algo blanco envolviéndolo. Se puso de pie y deliberadamente le dio la espalda.

—Eres una mujer dura, Bella Swan, —dijo, pero ella escuchaba sus pasos llevándolo a través de la habitación.

—¿Estás en la cama?

—Sí.

—¿Tienes las mantas cubriéndote?

—Hasta la barbilla.

Ella escuchó la sonrisa en su voz, y aunque exasperada como estaba con él, todavía era contagioso. Las esquinas de sus labios se movieron, y fue un esfuerzo mantener su voz severa mientras decía, —Me estoy dando la vuelta.

—Por favor, hazlo.

—Nunca te perdonaré si me estuviste mintiendo.

— Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, solamente gírate, mujer.

Lo hizo. Él tenía las mantas subidas, no hasta el nivel prometido de su barbilla, pero lo suficientemente arriba.

—¿Cuento con tu aprobación?

Ella asintió.

—¿Dónde están tus ropas mojadas?

—Sobre la silla.

Ella siguió su línea de visión a un empapado montón de tela, luego se puso a prender la multitud de velas.

—Este tiene que ser el esfuerzo más ridículo, —murmuró para sí misma. Lo que ella necesitaba era alguna clase de horquilla tostadora enorme sobre el cual lanzar la ropa. Como era, ella probablemente quemaría la camisa, o tal vez sus manos, o…

Una gota de cera caliente en su piel cortó su línea de pensamiento, y ella rápidamente metió el dedo herido en su boca. Usó su otra mano para seguir moviendo la llama de vela en vela, sacudiendo la cabeza como si viese la habitación ponerse más y más brillante.

Él nunca sería capaz de dormir con tantas velas ardiendo. Estaba brillante como si fuera de día.

Se giró, dispuesta a indicar su falta de previsión en sus planes, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de sus labios.

Él estaba dormido.

Bella lo miró fijamente por un minuto más, absorbiendo el modo que su pelo rebelde caía sobre su frente y sus pestañas descansaban contra su mejilla. La sábana se había deslizado ligeramente, permitiéndole observar como su musculoso pecho se elevaba y caía suavemente con cada aliento.

Ella nunca conoció un hombre como este, nunca vio a un ser humano que fuese tan magnífico en reposo.

Paso un largo, largo tiempo antes de que ella volviera a sus velas.

Por la mañana, Bella había secado toda la ropa, apagado todas las velas, y se había dormido. Cuando Edward despertó, la encontró enroscada al lado de la cama, su abrigo hecho una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Con manos tiernas, la levantó y la acostó sobre la cama, subiendo las mantas hasta su barbilla, metiéndolas alrededor de sus esbeltos hombros. Luego se instaló en la silla al lado de la cama y vigiló su sueño.

Era, él decidió, la mañana más perfecta que recordase.

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Besos**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO: GRETNA GREEN**

**AUTORA: JULIA QUINN**

**ADAPTADORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE HISTÓRICO**

**CONTEXTO: ESCOCIA, 1804**

**PROTAGONISTAS: SIR EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 6

?

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente como lo hacía siempre: completamente y en un instante.

Se sentó derecha, parpadeando para quitarse el sueño, y comprendió de tres cosas. Uno, estaba en la cama. Dos, Edward no. Y tres, el ni siquiera estaba en la habitación.

Ella saltó sobre sus pies, haciendo una mueca ante el estado irreparablemente arrugado de su falda, e hizo su camino hacia la pequeña mesa. El cuenco vacío de cranachan todavía estaba allí, así como las sólidas cucharas de estaño, pero también había un pedazo de papel doblado. Estaba arrugado y manchado y parecía que había sido rasgado de una hoja de papel más grande. Bella imaginó que Edward había tenido que buscar minuciosamente por toda la posada solo para encontrar este pequeño trozo.

Lo abrió suavemente y leyó:

Fui por el desayuno. Vuelvo pronto.

Ni se molestó en firmarla. No es que importara, pensó Bella mientras buscaba por la habitación algo con lo que pudiera peinarse. Como si la nota pudiese venir de alguien que no fuese Edward.

Sonrió mientras veía la audaz, segura caligrafía. Aún cuando alguien más haya tenido la oportunidad de deslizar la nota dentro de la habitación, ella hubiera sabido que era de él. Su personalidad esta ahí, en las líneas de la nota.

No había nada para usar como cepillo, entonces ella se conformó con sus dedos mientras se movía hacia la ventana. Apartó las cortinas y echó una ojeada hacia fuera. El sol había aparecido, y el pálido cielo estaba punteado de nubes. Un día perfecto.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y suspiró mientras abría la ventana para que entrara aire fresco. Ahí estaba ella, en Escocia —con, como resultó, ninguna razón para estar en Escocia— no tenía dinero, su ropa estaba manchada más allá del rescate, y su reputación probablemente estaría hecha pedazos para el momento en que regresara a casa.

Pero al menos era un día perfecto.

El pueblo ya se estaba despertando. Bella observó a una joven familia cruzar la calle y entrar en un pequeño negocio, luego desplazó su fija mirada a una pareja que claramente acababa de fugarse para casarse. Entonces se tomó el trabajo de contar a todas las jóvenes parejas que iban desde la calle a las posadas y de nuevo a la calle.

Ella no sabía si reír o fruncir el ceño. Todas estas escapadas no podían ser algo bueno, y aún así alguna esquina romántica de su alma había sido estimulada la noche pasada. Tal vez algunas de estas nuevas novias y novios no eran los completos idiotas que ella había pensado la noche anterior. No era completamente irracional suponer que algunos de ellos realmente tenían buenas razones para escapar a Escocia para casarse.

Con un suspiro sentimental, ella se inclinó un poco hacia fuera de la ventana y comenzó a inventar historias para todas las parejas. Aquella señorita tenía un padre autoritario, y este hombre joven quiso unirse en matrimonio con su verdadero amor antes de unirse al ejército.

Estaba tratando de decidir que señorita tenía la malvada madrastra, cuando un grito ensordecedor sacudió el edificio. Bella miró abajo justo a tiempo para ver a Edward moverse deprisa a la calle.

—¡!

Bella jadeó. ¡Su hermana!

Bastante segura, una señorita de cabellos negros estaba de pie del otro lado de la calle, mirando sumamente asustada mientras trataba de ocultarse detrás de un carruaje obviamente bien mantenido.

—Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, —susurró Bella. Si no bajaba pronto, Edward iba a matar a su hermana. O al menos asustarla con su demencia temporal.

Recogiendo sus faldas bien arriba de los tobillos, Bella salió corriendo de la habitación.

Edward se había estado sintiendo razonablemente alegre, silbando para él mismo mientras se había propuesto encontrar el perfecto desayuno escocés para llevárselo a Bella. Gachas de avena, por supuesto, y un verdadero bollo escocés eran necesarios, pero Edward quería darle una probada del delicioso pescado ahumado de su país también.

George le había dicho que tenía que ir a través de la calle al pescadero para conseguir algún salmón salvaje, y entonces le había dicho al posadero que volvería en unos minutos por las gachas de avena y los bollos, y había empujado la puerta de calle.

No había dado ni un paso hacia la calle cuando lo divisó. Su carruaje apostado al otro lado de la calle con dos de sus mejores caballos amarrados.

Lo que significaba solo una cosa.

—¡!

La cabeza de su hermana asomó por un lado del carro. Sus labios se separaron con horror, y él vio su nombre en su boca.

—¡Alice Cullen, —rugió —no des un solo paso más!

Ella se congeló. Él avanzó a través de la calle.

—¡Edward Cullen! —vino el grito detrás de él. —No des un paso más.

¿Bella?

Alice se estiró un poco más lejos del carro, el terror en sus ojos dio paso a la curiosidad.

Edward se giró. Bella estaba corriendo hacia él con toda la gracia y la delicadeza de un buey. Ella estaba, como siempre, completamente enfocada en un solo objetivo. Desafortunadamente, esta vez el objetivo era él.

—Edward, —dijo en ese tono normal de ella que casi lo hizo pensar que ella sabía de qué hablaba, —no quieres hacer nada precipitado.

—No estaba planeando hacer nada precipitado, —dijo, con lo que estimó santa paciencia. —Solo estaba a punto de estrangularla.

Alice jadeó.

—No lo dice en serio, —se apresuró a añadir Bella. —Él ha estado muy preocupado por usted.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Alice.

—¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó Edward. Pinchó con el dedo a su hermana. —Tú señorita, estás en grandes problemas.

—Ella tenía que crecer en algún momento, —dijo Bella. —Recuerda lo que me dijiste sobre Jasper anoche.

Alice se volvió hacia su hermano.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Jasper estaba escapando para unirse a la Marina, —gruñó Edward, —no siguiendo un estúpido sueño a Londres.

—Oh, y supongo que Londres es peor que la Marina, —se burló Bella. —Por lo menos ella no va a tener un tiro en su brazo por algún francotirador portugués. Además, una temporada en Londres no es un estúpido sueño. No para una muchacha de su edad.

La cara de Alice se iluminó.

—Mírala, —protestó Edward, agitando su brazo hacia su hermana mientras miraba fijamente a Bella. —Mira lo hermosa que es. Cada uno de los libertinos de Londres irá tras ella. Voy a tener que rechazarlos con un palo.

Bella se giró hacia la hermana de Edward. Alice era bastante bonita, con el mismo grueso y negro cabello y ojos verdes que su hermano poseía. Pero ella no era la idea que alguien tendría de una belleza clásica. De nadie menos Edward.

El corazón de Bella se hinchó. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de cuanto amaba Edward a su hermana. Puso una mano en su brazo.

—Tal vez sea tiempo de dejarla crecer, —dijo suavemente. —¿No dijiste que tenías una tía abuela en Londres? Ella no estará sola.

—Tía Gertrude ya ha escrito que yo podría quedarme con ella, —dijo Alice. —Dijo que le gustaría la compañía. Pienso que debe sentirse sola.

La barbilla de Edward sobresalió hacia adelante como un toro enfadado.

—No trates de hacer esto sobre la tía Gertrude. Tu quieres ir a Londres porque quieres ir a Londres, no porque estés preocupada por la tía Gertrude.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir a Londres. Nunca dije lo contrario. Yo simplemente trataba de indicar que mi ida beneficiaba a dos personas, no solo una.

Edward le frunció el ceño, y ella se lo devolvió, y Bella contuvo el aliento ante lo parecidos que los dos hermanos lucían en ese momento. Desafortunadamente, también se veían como si se fueran a agarrar a golpes en cualquier momento, entonces ella hábilmente dio un paso entre ellos, alzó la vista (Alice era unas dos pulgadas más alta que ella y Edward la superaba por más de un pie), y dijo, —Es muy dulce de tu parte Alice. ¿Edward, no crees que Alice tiene un buen punto?

—¿De qué lado estas? —gruñó Edward.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Solo trato de ser razonable. —Bella lo tiró del antebrazo, llamándolo aparte, y le dijo en voz baja, —Edward, esta es la misma situación por la cual me aconsejabas anoche.

—De ninguna manera es lo mismo.

—¿Y por que no?

—Tu hermano es un hombre. Mi hermana es solamente una joven.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y eso que se supone que quiere decir? ¿Yo soy "solamente una joven" también?

—Por supuesto que no. Tú eres… tú eres…—Él hurgó el aire en busca de las palabras, y su cara se puso más bien inquieta. —Tú eres Bella.

—¿Por qué —habló arrastrando las palabras, —eso suena como un insulto?

—Desde luego que no es un insulto, —dijo bruscamente. —Solamente te hacía un cumplido hacia tu inteligencia. Tu no eres igual que otras féminas. Tú eres… eres…

— Entonces pienso que usted solamente insultó a su hermana.

—Sí, —saltó Alice, —me has insultado.

Edward dio vueltas alrededor.

— No escuches disimuladamente.

—Oh, por favor, —se burló Alice, —estás hablando tan fuerte como para ser escuchado en Glasgow.

—Edward, —dijo Bella, bruzando los brazos, —¿crees que tu hermana es una joven mujer inteligente?

—Lo hacía, antes de que se escapara.

—Entonces ofrécele amablemente un poco de respeto y confianza. Ella no corre a ciegas. Ella ya se ha puesto en contacto con su tía y tiene un lugar para quedarse y una chaperona que desea su presencia.

—Ella no puede elegir marido, —refunfuñó.

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.

—¿Y supongo que tu podrías hacer un trabajo mejor?

—Ciertamente que no voy a permitirle casarse sin mi aprobación a su elección.

—Entonces ve con ella, —lo instó Bella.

Edward dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No puedo. Le dije a ella que podríamos ir el año próximo. No puedo estar lejos de Cullen House durante las renovaciones, y luego hay nuevo sistema de irrigación para supervisar...

Alice miro a Bella de manera suplicante.

—No quiero esperar hasta el año que viene.

Bella miró de un Cullen a otro Cullen, tratando de idear una solución. Probablemente era bastante curioso que ella estuviera allí, en el medio de una disputa familiar. Después de todo, ella no sabía que existían la mañana anterior.

Pero de alguna manera, todo esto parecía muy natural, de modo que ella giró hacia Edward con una mirada firme y dijo:

—¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?

Él todavía miraba airadamente a su hermana mientras decía:

—Por favor, hazla.

Bella carraspeó, pero él no se giró para mirarla. Decidió seguir adelante y hablar, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué no las dejas ir a Londres ahora, y tu puedes unirte a ella en uno o dos meses? De ese modo, si ella encontrase al hombre de sus fantasías, puedes conocerlo antes de que las cosas se pongan demasiado serias. Y tú tendrás tiempo para terminar el trabajo en casa.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Bella perseveró.

—Sé que Alice nunca se casaría sin tu aprobación. —Se giró hacia Alice con ojos apremiantes —¿No es verdad, Alice?

Alice se estaba tomando un poquito de demasiado tiempo en considerar la pregunta, entonces Bella la codeó en el estómago y dijo:

—¿Alice? ¿No es correcto?

—Desde luego, —gruñó Alice, frotándose el abdomen.

Bella sonrío.

—¿Te das cuenta? Es la solución perfecta. ¿Edward? ¿Alice?

Edward frotó una mano cansada contra su frente, apretando su sien como si la presión pudiese de alguna manera hacer que todo el día desapareciera. Había comenzado como la mañana perfecta, mirando a Bella mientras dormía. El desayuno aguardándolos, el cielo era azul, y él estaba seguro de que pronto encontraría a su hermana y la llevaría de nuevo a casa donde ella pertenecía.

Y ahora Bella y Alice se unían contra él, tratando de convencerlo de que ellas, no él, sabían lo que era mejor. Como un frente unido, eran una fuerza poderosa.

Y Edward temía que como objetivo, no era completamente inamovible.

Él sintió su rostro suavizarse, su voluntad debilitarse, y sabía que las mujeres sentían su victoria.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, —dijo Bella, —Acompañaré a Alice. No puedo ir todo el camino hasta Londres, pero puedo cuidarla al menos hasta Lancanshire.

—¡NO!

Bella se sobresaltó ante su enérgica respuesta.

—¿Disculpa?

Edward apoyó las manos en las caderas y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No irás a Lancanshire.

—¿No iré?

—¿No irá? —dudó Alice, luego se volvió hacia Bella y le preguntó, —Si no le molesta, ¿cuál es su nombre?

—Señorita Swan, aunque pienso que podríamos utilizar nuestros nombres de pila, ¿no crees? El mío es Bella.

Alice asintió.

—Estaría tan agradecida por su compañía en este viaje a…

—Ella no irá. —dijo Edward firmemente.

Dos pares de ojos femeninos voltearon para enfrentarse a él.

Edward se sintió enfermo.

—¿Y que —dijo Bella, con poca amabilidad, —se supone que voy a hacer en lugar de eso?

Edward no tenía idea de donde salieron las palabras, ni idea de que ese pensamiento se hubiera formado, pero mientras miraba a Bella, de repente recordó cada momento en su compañía. Sintió sus besos y escuchó su risa. Vio su sonrisa y tocó su alma. Era demasiado mandona, demasiado obstinada, y demasiado baja para un hombre de sus proporciones, pero de algún modo su corazón saltó sobre todo eso, porque cuando ella lo miró con esos magníficamente inteligentes ojos chocolates, todo lo que él pudo hacer fue decir bruscamente:

—Cásate conmigo.

Bella había pensado que sabía lo que era quedarse sin palabras. No era una condición que experimentase siempre, pero pensó que estaba razonablemente familiarizada con ella.

Estaba equivocada.

Su corazón palpitaba, su cabeza se puso ligera, y comenzó a quedarse sin aire. Su boca se puso seca, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus orejas empezaron a zumbarle. Si hubiera habido una silla en los alrededores, hubiese tratado de sentarse en ella, pero probablemente hubiese fallado completamente.

Alice se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Señorita Swan? ¿Bella? ¿Se siente bien?

Edward no dijo nada.

Alice se giró hacia su hermano.

—Creo que va a desmayarse.

—Ella no va a desmayarse, —dijo él con gravedad. —Ella nunca se desmaya.

Bella comenzó a darse golpecitos en el pecho con la mano, como si eso pudiese desalojar la bola de conmoción que se había instalado su garganta.

—¿Hace cuánto la conoces? —Alice preguntó sospechosamente.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Desde anoche.

—¿Entonces cómo es posible que sepas si se desmaya o no?

—Solo lo sé.

La boca de Alice se transformó en una firme línea.

—Entonces como… ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Quieres casarte con ella después de un día de conocerse?

—Es una pregunta dudosa, —murmuró, —ya que no parece que ella vaya a decir sí.

—¡Sí! —Era todo lo que Bella podía hacer para no ahogarse con la palabra, pero no soportaba ver lo desilusionado que estaba ni un minuto más.

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de esperanza y con el más entrañable toque de incredulidad.

—¿Sí?

Ella asintió furiosamente.

—Si, me casaré contigo. Eres demasiado mandón, demasiado obstinado, y demasiado alto para una mujer de mi estatura, pero me casaré contigo de todos modos.

—Bien, no es romántico, —refunfuñó Alice. —Debería haberlo hecho preguntar de rodillas, por lo menos.

Edward la ignoró, sonriéndole a Bella mientras ella le tocaba la mejilla con la más suave de las manos.

—¿Te das cuenta, —murmuró, —que esto es lo más loco e impulsivo que has hecho en toda tu vida?

Bella asintió.

—Pero también lo más perfecto.

—¿En su vida? —Alice repitió dudosamente. —¿En su vida? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¡Sólo la conoces de ayer!

—Tú, —dijo Edward, lanzando a su hermana una mirada fija, —sobras.

Alice sonrió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso significa, entonces, de que puedo ir a Londres?

Seis horas después, Alice estaba camino a Londres. Había recibido un severo sermón de parte de Edward, montones de consejos de hermana de Bella, y una promesa de los dos de que la irían a visitar en un mes.

Ella se había quedado en Gretna Green, por supuesto, para la boda. Bella y Edward estuvieron casados menos de una hora después de que él hiciera la propuesta. Bella al principio se había resistido, diciendo que debía casarse en casa, con su familia presente, pero Edward acababa de levantar una de aquellas oscuras cejas y había dicho:

— Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, estás en Gretna Green, mujer. Tiene que casarte.

Bella había estado de acuerdo, pero solo después de que Edward se hubiera inclinado sobre ella y susurrado en su oído:

— Me acostaré contigo esta tarde, tengamos o no la bendición del ministro.

Hubo ventajas, decidió ella rápidamente, en un matrimonio precipitado.

Y entonces la feliz pareja se encontró de nuevo en su habitación de The Canny Man.

—Debería comprar esta posada, —gruñó Edward mientras la cargaba a través del umbral, —solo para estar seguro de que esta habitación nunca será usada por nadie más.

—¿Estás tan encariñado con ella? —se burló Bella.

—Sabrás porque antes de la mañana.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿Mejillas rosadas todavía? —se rió. —Y tú, una vieja mujer casada.

—¡He estado casada por dos horas! Pienso que todavía tengo el derecho a ruborizarme.

La dejó sobre la cama y miró abajo, hacia ella, como si fuera una delicia en la ventana de la panadería.

—Si, —murmuró, —lo tienes.

—Mi familia no va a creer esto, —indicó.

Edward se deslizó en la cama y cubrió el cuerpo de ella con el suyo.

—Puedes preocuparte por ellos más tarde.

—Yo todavía no puedo creerlo.

Su boca encontró su oído, y su aliento estaba caliente cuando dijo:

—Lo harás. Me aseguraré que lo harás. —Sus manos se escabulleron alrededor de ella hacia su trasero, acoplándola y apretándola firmemente contra su excitación.

Bella dejo escapar un sorprendido, —¡Oh!

—¿Lo crees ahora?

De donde sacó su osadía, nunca lo supo, pero sonrió seductoramente y murmuró:

—No del todo.

—¿Ah sí? —sus labios se extendieron en una lenta sonrisa. —¿Esto no es una prueba suficiente?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Hmmmm. Debe ser por toda esta ropa.

—¿Lo crees?

Él asintió y se puso a trabajar en los botones de su abrigo, que ella todavía estaba usando.

—Hay muchas, demasiadas capas de tela en esta habitación.

El abrigo se desapareció, así como su falda, y luego, antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de sentirse tímida, Edward se había quitado sus propias prendas, y todo lo que quedaba era piel contra piel.

Era la sensación más extraña. Él estaba tocándola por todos lados. Estaba encima de ella y alrededor de ella, y pronto, comprendió con asombro, jadeante, estaría dentro de ella.

Su boca se movió hacia la delicada piel de su lóbulo, jugando y mordisqueándolo mientras le susurraba atrevidas insinuaciones que la hicieron ruborizar hasta los dedos de los pies. Y luego, antes de que ella pudiese dar alguna clase de respuesta, el se alejó y descendió, y antes de que ella se diese cuenta, su lengua rodeaba su ombligo, y ella supo, supo absolutamente, que él iba a realizar cada uno de esos atrevidos actos esa misma noche.

Sus dedos cosquillearon en camino hasta su feminidad, y Bella jadeó cuando él se deslizó dentro. Debería haber parecido una invasión, pero en cambio era más como una consumación, y sin embargo todavía no era suficiente.

—¿Te gusta eso? —murmuró, alzando la vista.

Ella asintió, su aliento entrando superficialmente, en necesitadas bocanadas.

—Bien, —dijo, luciendo muy masculino y muy complacido consigo mismo. —Te gustará incluso más.

Su boca resbaló para encontrarse con sus dedos, y Bella casi se cayó de la cama.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —exclamó.

Él no levantó la mirada, pero podía sentirlo sonreír contra la sensible piel del interior de sus muslos.

—Si, puedo.

—No, realmente…

—Sí. —Él levantó la cabeza, y su lenta, perezosa sonrisa derritió sus huesos. —Puedo.

Le hizo el amor con la boca, la provocó con sus dedos, y todo el tiempo una lenta, perturbadora presión aumentaba dentro de ella, la necesidad creció hasta que casi dolió y aún se sentía perversamente delicioso.

Y luego algo dentro de ella explotó. Algún profundo, secreto lugar que ella no sabía que existiera estalló en luz y placer, y su mundo se redujo a esa cama, con ese hombre.

Era absolutamente perfecto.

Edward deslizó su cuerpo a lo largo del de ella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor suyo mientras regresaba lentamente hacia la tierra. Edward todavía estaba duro, su cuerpo tiesamente enrollado de necesidad, y aún de algún modo él se sentía extrañamente realizado. Era ella, se dió cuenta, Bella. No había nada en la vida que pudiese ser mejor que una de sus sonrisas, y producirle su primer placer de mujer y tocar su alma.

—¿Feliz? —murmuró.

Ella asintió, luciendo somnolienta y saciada y muy, muy satisfactoriamente amada.

El se inclinó y hociqueó su nuca.

—Hay más.

— Algo más seguramente me mataría.

—Oh, pienso que podemos arreglarnos. —Edward rió entre dientes mientras se colocaba sobre ella, usando sus poderosos brazos para mantener su cuerpo a pocas pulgadas del suyo.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron emocionados, y le sonrió. Levantó una de sus manos para tocar su mejilla.

—Eres un hombre tan fuerte, —susurró. —Un hombre tan bueno.

Él giró su rostro hasta que sus labios encontraron el hueco de su palma.

—Te amo, sabes.

El corazón de Bella se salteó un latido, o tal vez palpitó el doble.

—¿Lo haces?

— Es la maldita cosa más extraña, —dijo, su sonrisa un poco desconcertada y con un toque de orgullo. —Pero es la verdad.

Ella lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, memorizando su rostro. Quería recordar todo sobre ese momento, desde el destello en sus ojos verdes hasta el modo en que su espeso, cobrizo cabello caía sobre su frente. Y luego estaba el modo en que la luz impactaba sobre su cara, y la fuerte pendiente de sus hombros, y…

Su corazón se volvió cálido. Iba a tener toda la vida para memorizar esas cosas.

—Yo también te amo. —susurró.

Edward se inclinó y la besó. Y luego la hizo suya.

Varias horas después, estaban sentados en la cama, tomando con entusiasmo la comida que el posadero había dejado fuera de su puerta.

—Pienso, —dijo de repente Edward, —que hicimos un bebé anoche.

Bella dejó caer su muslo de pollo.

—¿Porqué demonios pensarías eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ciertamente trabajé lo bastante fuerte.

—Oh, y piensas que esa única vez…

—Tres. —sonrió burlonamente. —Tres veces.

Bella se ruborizó y farfulló:

—Cuatro.

—¡Tienes razón! Olvidé todo sobre…

Ella aplastó su hombro.

—Es suficiente, sino te molesta.

—Nunca tendré suficiente. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó caer un beso sobre su nariz. —Estuve pensando.

—Dios me asista.

—A la vista de que somos Cullens, y esto es Gretna Green, y nunca deberíamos olvidar como nos conocimos…

Bella gimió.

—Para ahí, Edward.

—¡Gretel! —dijo con gesto dramático. —Podemos llamarla Gretel. Gretel Cullen.

— Jesús, whisky y Robert Bruce, por favor dime que él bromea.

—¿Gertrude? ¿Gertrude Cullen? No tendrá la misma sagacidad, pero mi tía estará orgullosa de ese honor.

Bella se hundió en la cama. Resistirse era inútil.

—¿Grover? Gregory. No puedes quejarte de Gregory. ¿Galahad? Giselle…

**Espero pronto sus opiniones!**

**Llegamos al fin =(**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo. Solo me queda invitarlas a mi nueva historia.**

_**Mi dulce amor**_

Bella Swan no era como las otras chicas. Todos se lo habían repetido durante toda su vida. Todos, excepto Edward Cullen, que nunca había dejado que la cojera de Bella le impidiera ver lo que realmente era: toda una mujer llena de sueños, deseos y esperanzas para el futuro… un futuro con él.

Edward no podía ni recordar cuándo había empezado a amarla. Para la familia de Bella, ella siempre había sido una muñeca de porcelana en una silla de ruedas. Para Edward, siempre había sido la dulce Bella, inteligente y con un corazón tan grande como el cielo infinito del Salvaje Oeste. Y lo arriesgaría todo para hacerla su mujer.


End file.
